Meu Melhor Amigo
by JessykC
Summary: Bella e Edward são melhores amigos desde pequenos, suas famílias sempre foram muito próximas. Porem com a separação de seus pais, Bella é obrigada a mudar-se para Jacksonville na Flórida com sua mãe, e com sua partida descobre que o que sente por Edward é mais que amor de amigo... Agora, seis anos depois, ela volta para Forks e se encontra novamente com seu amor.
1. Separações

**Notas da fanfic:**

_#Twilight pertence a nossa amada titia Stephenie Meyer._

_#É minha primeira fic... então sejam compreensivos comigo ok?_

_#Fic 100% Beward._

_#Postada tambem no Nyah com meu perfil de mesmo nome: JessykC ;)_

* * *

**Separações**

Eu estava sentada no jardim dos fundos de minha casa, chorando com as mãos apertadas nos ouvidos. Querendo fugir, sair correndo do meio daquele inferno de gritos e palavrões, e ir para algum lugar onde alguém realmente se importasse comigo, com o que eu sentia.

Eu tinha 11 anos de idade e desde que me lembrava era nesse inferno que eu vivia. Meus pais, Charlie e Renée, não se importavam nem um pouco que eu ouvisse suas brigas, não baixavam o tom nem quando eu estava presente, pelo contrário, faziam questão de gritar ainda mais alto e me apontar como o motivo de tanta discórdia. Eu era a filha indesejada que veio ao mundo para força-los a se casar.  
Eu queria apenas correr para os braços de alguém que me abraçasse apertado e me dissesse que iria ficar tudo bem, secasse minhas lagrimas e estivesse ali para mim e por mim. Eu queria correr para os braços de Edward, meu melhor amigo, que me entendia e me fazia sorrir mesmo nas horas mais difíceis, mesmo quando eu pensava que não era mais capaz de aguentar ele estava ali para me dar forças...  
Então, como se ouvisse meus pensamentos Edward apareceu no portão dos fundos, estava com o rosto vermelho, parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona e estava nervoso.  
– Bella? – chamou ele, olhando para todos os lados até me ver.  
Ele correu até mim e ajoelhou-se na minha frente, me puxando para seu peito. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, ensopando sua camisa com minhas lagrimas.  
– Shhhhh... Calma. Está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui com você. Eu estou aqui.  
Nós ficamos assim por um momento, até que meu choro cessou e minha respiração voltou ao normal. Edward me afastou para poder ver meu rosto e em meio à gritaria que continuava a vir de dentro de casa, ele falou:  
– Vem comigo, não é bom você ficar aqui no meio disso... – ele levantou-se e me puxou pela mão. – Vem, quero lhe mostrar um lugar.  
Eu o deixei me rebocar, pois mal conseguia andar direito.  
Estávamos indo em direção a sua casa, que ficava mais afastada da cidade, mais dentro da floresta. Mas ao invés de irmos pela estrada, ele me puxou por uma trilha pelo meio das árvores, no inicio não me importei, mas ao longo em que íamos adentrando na mata eu comecei a ficar com medo. E se não conseguíssemos achar o caminho de volta? Edward parecia muito confiante no caminho que fazia... e eu confiava nele, porem eu sabia que tendia a escurecer muito cedo na floresta por causa de suas árvores imensas. Eu o olhei apreensiva e ele apenas me mostrou seu sorriso perfeito, aquele que me fazia sentir segura, e eu relaxei na mesma hora.  
Alguns minutos depois eu estava no lugar mais bonito que já vi. Uma campina, repleta de flores e as árvores ao redor formavam um circulo perfeito.  
– É lindo! – eu disse.  
– É. Eu encontrei esse lugar quando estava caminhando aqui por perto. – ele explicou enquanto puxava-me para o meio da campina.  
Nos sentamos em meio as flores e ficamos por um momento só admirando a beleza do lugar, até que ele quebrou o silencio:  
– Eu pensei que seria um bom lugar para se vir quando se precisa de um pouco de paz.  
– Sim, é um lugar onde parece que tudo pode acontecer, como se fosse magico e pudesse tornar todos os nossos desejos reais. – eu o olhei, sorrindo. - Obrigada por me trazer aqui.  
– De nada. – ele me abraçou. – Esse lugar é seu agora. Você pode vir aqui quando precisar de um lugar seguro para se sentir melhor.  
Eu me aconcheguei em seus braços e respondi:  
– Você é meu lugar seguro, você me faz sentir melhor. – eu me afastei dele e me deitei na grama. Ele fez o mesmo, deitando-se ao meu lado. – E esse lugar é nosso agora.  
E nós ficamos deitados ali de mãos dadas, conversando, até as sombras começarem a nos tocar e nós resolvermos voltar para casa - bom, ele iria voltar para casa, eu iria voltar para o inferno.  
Mal sabia eu que meus pesadelos estavam chegando ao fim, dando lugar a outro pior. Revelando sentimentos inesperados e assustadores.  
Aquele foi o ultimo dia em que meu melhor amigo me ajudara a fugir dos gritos de meus pais, pois foi naquele dia que eles finalmente se separaram. E aquela foi a ultima vez que vi Edward Cullen, pois foi naquele mesmo dia que Renée fez as nossas malas e me levou com ela para a Flórida.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Se alguem tiver lido... Espero que tenha gostado... rsrsrs  
Críticas e recomendações são sempre aceitas!  
bjs e até o próximo cap...

PS: Nao sei quando vou conseguir att, porem vou tentar uma vez por semana... depois eu vejo um dia certinho!


	2. A Foto

**Notas do cap: **Hey People!

Voltei beeem antes do esperado pois estou na casa de uma amiga e estou usufruindo do wi-fi dela hehehe ^^

Espero que gostem do cap!

* * *

**A Foto**

6 anos depois...

_Eu estava deitada no meio da nossa campina. Os pássaros cantavam e as flores dançavam com o vento._

_O sol esquentava a minha pele e senti uma mão apertando a minha, a sensação era tão boa que fechei meus olhos suspirando em deleite. _

_- Bella?_

_Olhei para o lado e o vi, Edward. O meu melhor amigo de infância. Seus lindos olhos verdes me hipnotizando, seu lindo sorriso torto que me fazia esquecer de tudo. Meu porto seguro. Sentia tanta falta dele..._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse ele, limpando minhas lagrimas com as pontas dos dedos. – Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você._

_Então sua imagem começou a ondular e ficar fora de foco, até que ele desapareceu por completo, me deixando sozinha no meio do nada, pois quando ele se foi a linda campina também desapareceu. _

E então eu acordei.

Meu travesseiro estava encharcado das minhas lagrimas. Lagrimas pretas, pois na noite anterior eu não havia me importado de tirar a maquiagem antes de dormir, eu só queria deitar na minha cama e chorar.

Na noite anterior eu havia recebido uma foto da família Cullen, eu e Edward não nos falávamos muito, mas minha mãe nas poucas ligações em que falava com Esme, mãe de Edward, exigia que mandassem fotos. Edward sempre me mandava uma a mais dele "autografada" como ele gostava de dizer, geralmente mandava cartas junto ou um pequeno bilhete... Mas a tempos não me mandava nada, e naquele dia não foi diferente. Mandaram somente uma foto, e o pior, o que me fez jogar a foto no chão e sair correndo para o meu quarto, foi o fato de que não havia somente Edward e sua família na foto, havia mais uma pessoa... uma garota - muito bonita por sinal - agarrada em Edward como se ele fosse sair correndo.

Aquela foto me despedaçou, me tirou o chão. Porque isso tinha que acontecer justo agora que eu estava voltando para Forks? Voltando para ele.

Sim, eu iria voltar em alguns dias... Renée havia encontrado um cara há pouco tempo: "o novo amor da vida dela", como ela mesma dizia. O nome dele era Phil, um cara nojento e metido a gostosão, sinceramente não sei o que minha mae viu nele, ele parecia um adolescente barbudo e na maioria das vezes fedia a cerveja e cigarro. Tudo bem que Phill tinha grana, o cara era bem de vida e prometia "mundos e fundos" para minha mãe... Mas pelo amor de Deus! Minha mãe não é mais uma menininha pra cair nessa! Bom, acho que ai está a questão: Renée pensa que é adolescente e Phill a faz se sentir ainda mais nova. Seja como for, a vida é dela e não posso fazer nada. Só acho que minha mae merecia coisa melhor. Ela é linda, um mulherão, e não falo isso só porque sou filha dela. Ela tem mais corpo que eu e é loira, olhos verdes e um sorriso bonito. Ela é uma gata!

Bom, o fato era que Phill estava se mudando para nossa casa, e eu não achei uma boa ideia continuar aqui... e meu pai também não.

Quando eu falei para Renée ela não entendeu porque eu estava saindo de casa, pois ela não via os olhares horripilantes que ele me dava. Ela nunca notou que quando ela me deixava sozinha com ele, eu sempre saia correndo atrás dela, pois ele tentava "puxar um papo comigo", se sentando ao meu lado praticamente grudado em mim. Ela nunca notou essas coisas... e por mim nunca saberia!

Contei para meu pai a alguns dias atras, e obvio que ele pirou. Porem o fiz entender que se falassemos uma coisa dessa para minha mãe agora, ela jamais acreditaria e poderia me obrigar a ficar. Então eu falei pra ela que eu somente estava com saudades de meu pai e que eu iria ficar um tempo com ele até eu me formar e me virar sozinha. E ela aceitou, eu estaria indo para Forks daqui a uma semana e estava tão feliz, principalmente porque veria Edward novamente apos tanto tempo. Mas então essa foto chega e acaba com as minhas expectativas...

Será que eu aguentaria ver meu melhor amigo namorando? O cara por quem eu chorei de saudades nestes 6 anos, o cara por quem eu me descobri apaixonada somente no dia em que fui embora.. sim, somente naquele dia eu percebi que oque eu sentia era mais do que amor de amigo. Meu coração se despedaçou quando notei que não o veria mais... então foi nessa hora que eu vi que Edward Cullen era o amor da minha vida, meu primeiro amor.

Será que eu aguentaria o ver com outra?

* * *

**Notas finais:** Comenteeeeem please?


	3. De volta à Forks e Reencontros

**Notas do cap:**Oieeee!  
Ai está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem!

* * *

**De volta à Forks e Reencontros**

Eu estava no carro do meu pai indo para minha nova/antiga casa. Era de manhã ainda, mas não estava frio como eu achei que estaria. Não estava chovendo e o sol estava ameaçando sair de trás das nuvens finas. Realmente um sábado muito bonito - para os padrões de Forks.

Meu pai não mudara muito desde a ultima vez que o vi, e olha que isso já fazia 2 anos. Ele tinha ido para a Florida passar uma semana comigo no meu aniversario de 16. Ele continuava com seu grande bigode quase cobrindo-lhe os lábios, os cabelos curtos e meio encaracolados, marrons como os meus, mas já apontando alguns fios brancos, poucas rugas de expressão e uma barriguinha "quase" imperceptível de cerveja. Oque mais me alegrava era perceber que eu ainda reconhecia suas manias e tiques, como balançar o bigode de um lado para o outro quando estava pensando ou desconfiado, eu adorava isso, era fofo e engraçado.

Charlie estava tão feliz por eu estar aqui, não que ele conseguisse falar isso, mas dava pra ver em seus olhos.

Eu estava feliz também, por ver meu pai, por passar um tempo com ele. Por mais que ele e Renée tenham me feito sofrer no passado, eu os perdoei e principalmente me perdoei. Eu já não me culpava mais por suas brigas, pois agora eu entendia que eu não tive culpa de nada. Lembro-me sempre do que meu pai me disse quando eu fui embora: "Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.", e por algum tempo me perguntei como aquilo podia ser verdade. Com o passar do tempo pude entender e ver as pequenas coisas, os pequenos detalhes que faziam toda a diferença. Um olhar, um sorriso, um "cuidado para não cair, meu anjo!", "tenha uma boa aula", essas pequenas/grandes coisas que deixamos passar, que são esquecidas durante uma briga. Meus pais erraram sim, mas todo mundo erra, as vezes esquecemos que eles são apenas seres humanos afinal. Mas apesar de tudo, eles também acertaram em muitas coisas comigo, afinal é por causa deles que me tornei quem eu sou hoje.

Eu havia conversado um pouco com Charlie, dito com muita dificuldade que havia sentido saudades. Ele apenas sorriu repetindo minhas palavras. O resto do caminho passamos em silencio e eu comecei a ficar nervosa novamente por pensar em rever Edward. Meu pai, como sempre, notou isso.

– O que foi? Há algo errado? – perguntou ele, preocupado

Ele, diferente de minha mãe, sempre sabia quando algo estava errado comigo. Ele ficava um pouco desconfortável em perguntar, mas ele sempre sabia.

Eu suspirei.

– Não, nada... só estou nervosa por reencontrar todo mundo. – engoli em seco.

Charlie arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Hmmm... Sabe, esse "todo mundo" também estava muito nervoso por reencontra-la. – falou ele, com tom de divertimento.

Foi impressão minha ou ele falou "todo mundo" como se fosse uma única pessoa?

Chegamos em casa e meu pai me ajudou a levar minhas malas para meu antigo quarto no andar de cima. Ele estava exatamente igual: três paredes brancas e uma roxa - eu sempre gostei muito de roxo. Uma cama de casal, uma escrivaninha com o computador, essas coisas...

A casa era bem grande, tinha dois andares. Em baixo ficava a cozinha, a sala de estar, a sala de jantar, um banheiro e a lavanderia. Em cima tinha 3 quartos, com banheiro e closet em cada um. O jardim rodeava a casa, assim como uma cerca viva. Nos fundos havia uma área com uma churrasqueira e uma mesa comprida. Ah, e é claro, uma garagem com espaço para dois carros.

Desfiz minhas malas e arrumei meu closet, enquanto Charlie se aventurava na cozinha e falava ao telefone, informando que já havíamos chegado.

Eu acabei de arrumar minhas coisas e fui tomar banho, coloquei uma roupa confortável para ficar em casa ( . ?v=634203596400000000) e desci as escadas indo direto para a cozinha. Charlie me serviu de suco e torradas, e me avisou que havia combinado um churrasco de boas-vindas na casa dos Cullen. Meu estomago embrulhou e meu primeiro pensamento foi: "_Perfeito! Edward poderá ficar com sua namoradinha enganchada em seu pescoço._"

Terminamos de comer e eu fui para meu quarto descansar um pouco da viagem. Porem, depois do que me pareceu pouco tempo, Charlie me chamou aos gritos.

– Isabella! Bells? Venha aqui!

Eu sai correndo me perguntando onde seria o incêndio, e chegando à sala, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver a família Cullen todinha me olhando com sorrisos bobos nos rostos.

Os pais de Edward, Esme e Carlisle vieram na frente me dando beijos e abraços.

– Nós não conseguimos esperar até amanha! - começou Esme. - Nossa, quanto tempo, Bella! Que saudades! Como você esta linda! - eu corei e abracei a linda mulher de rosto em forma de coração e de grandes olhos verdes cheios de compaixão.

– Obrigada, Esme. Também senti saudades, e você que esta linda!

– Ora, oque é isso.. - disse ela, sem jeito e corada.

– Olá, Isabella! - disse Carlisle, um homem realmente muito bonito, com ares de modelo, olhos também verdes e um sorriso arrasador, me abraçando. - Quanto tempo! Você cresceu menina!

Depois foi a vez dos irmãos de Edward: Emmett, o mais velho (19 anos), que parecia mais um urso de tao grande, de cabelos castanhos, com um sorriso enorme e covinhas, veio correndo na minha direção, me pegando e rodando em um abraço tao apertado que quase fiquei sem ar. Alice, a caçula (15 anos), de cabelos pretos curtos e espigados, com um sorriso que mal cabia em seu pequeno rosto de fada, veio em seguida, me abraçando e me fazendo dar pulinhos com ela, dizendo que sentiu muito a minha falta.

E enfim foi a vez de Edward, que até então olhava tudo de um canto da sala, muito quieto e sério, mas nunca desviava os olhos de mim. Ele estava tão lindo, com seus cabelos bronze revoltados, seus olhos do mais bonito tom de verde. Não era musculoso como Emmett, mas também não era fraco. Ele estava com 17 anos agora, assim como eu.

Ele veio até mim, um pouco envergonhado e me olhou nos olhos por um momento, sorri pra ele e então Edward me puxou para um abraço apertado. Quanto tempo eu sonhei em reencontra-lo? Quanto tempo ansiei seu abraço? Só sei que oque eu sentia agora enquanto ele me abraçava era... alivio, como se eu estivesse com dor e ela de repente cessasse. Eu me derreti em seus braços enquanto ele falava em meu ouvido:

– Bella. Eu estava com tantas saudades.

– Eu também... – falei em seu ouvido. - Você não faz ideia do quanto.

Nós nos soltamos sorrindo, e ele acariciou meu rosto apanhando algumas lagrimas que até então eu não tinha notado.

– Eu sei... – e então ele disse as palavras que tanto queria ouvir de novo. – Mas você esta aqui agora, e eu estou aqui. Não chora, não...

Nós nos abraçamos novamente, porem ao ouvir o movimento de nossas famílias eu me afastei lembrando novamente que éramos apenas amigos e que eu devia me policiar perto dele. Edward me olhou com um ponto de interrogação, mas eu apenas lhe dei um sorriso e virei as costas indo atras de nossos pais na cozinha.

Eu conversei com todos os Cullen até que Alice fez biquinho e começou a quicar pedindo para ver meu closet, eu subi as escadas com ela e a deixei futricar nas minhas roupas. Ela gostou de algumas (poucas) e o resto ela disse que iam direto para a caixa de doações. Eu fiquei horrorizada, mas Alice é Alice, mesmo 6 anos depois ela continua sendo a mesma baixinha irritante que se acha a rainha da moda! Ela escolheu a roupa que eu colocaria amanha e enfim a convenci a descer.

Os Cullen logo se despediram e foram embora. Edward ficou por ultimo, me abraçando apertado. E sussurrando um "até amanha".

Edward estava estranho, parecia estar se esforçando muito para me tratar como antigamente. Ele parecia muito envergonhado em falar comigo, isso não era típico de Edward. Talvez nós tenhamos ficado afastados por tempo demais e agora ele já não me via mais como a sua melhor amiga.

Antigamente ele dizia que eu era a única pessoa que o conhecia de verdade, que era a única que o compreendia e o fazia sentir bem. Bom, parece que ele se esqueceu disso, ou talvez ele pense que eu já não o conheço mais. Pois estaria enganado, eu sei tudo sobre Edward Cullen, conheço sua historia, seu humor, seus sonhos e seus maiores medos.

Me lembro de quando ele vinha até a minha casa no meio da noite e jogava pedrinhas na minha janela. Edward também tinha seus problemas, ele tinha o sonho de ser musico, tocava piano super bem, mas isso não passava de um hobbie aos olhos de seus pais. Eles queriam que ele fosse medico como Carlisle, ou advogado... que tivesse um trabalho importante! Poxa, que criança sonha em ser uma dessas coisas? Por isso Edward sempre estava de mal com os pais, eles não entendiam como a musica era importante para Edward.

Então uma noite ele chegou chorando na minha casa dizendo que seu lindo piano de calda havia sido jogado fora, eu senti a sua dor como se fosse minha e, de certo modo, era. Eu sentei-me no jardim com Edward deitado com a cabeça no meu colo, chorei com ele e o consolei como ele sempre fazia comigo. Ele foi embora de madrugada. Naquela semana convenci meu pai a comprar um piano para mim, é claro que ele não se deixou enganar quando eu disse que queria há muito tempo aprender a tocar, mas mesmo assim ele comprou. O piano não era tão grande e bonito como o de Edward, mas foi o suficiente para faze-lo chorar de novo e me dizer que eu era a melhor amiga do mundo, a pessoa mais importante de todas para ele. Lembro-me que ele compôs uma musica linda para mim, como agradecimento, uma canção de ninar, pena que eu não o fiz gravar... Ele até tentou me ensinar a tocar, mas eu não consegui aprender muita coisa, eu gostava muito mais de ouvi-lo tocando. Apenas alguns meses depois, Esme e Carlisle entenderam a sua paixão pela musica e lhe devolveram seu piano, a partir daquele dia eles passaram a apoia-lo no que ele queria. Mas ele nunca deixou de vir na minha casa tocar para mim.

Depois que saí de Forks convenci minha mãe a me pagar aulas de piano, hoje eu sei tocar muito bem, obviamente não tanto quanto Edward, que tocava desde os 4 anos. Ele nem sabe disso, jurei a mim mesma que não lhe contaria, que seria uma surpresa quando nos encontrássemos de novo. Porem já não sei se é uma boa ideia, e pelo oque eu sei ele não toca mais...

Eu subi para o meu quarto, já com lagrimas nos olhos. Sentei-me em minha cama olhando a roupa que Alice escolheu para que eu vestisse amanha, eu não gostava de muito de vestidos, pois sempre detestei minhas pernas, mas a baixinha insistiu dizendo que eu tinha um corpo bonito e que aquele vestido ficaria perfeito em mim. Então eu concordei em usá-lo, afinal eu queria estar bonita para que Edward reparasse em mim. Quase me bati com esse pensamento.

"_Ele tem namorada! Não quer nada com você!_" uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça gritou.

É, eu sabia que isso era besteira, mas "a esperança é a ultima que morre" não é?

Eu coloquei um pijama e fui dormir...

_– __Mas você esta aqui agora, e eu estou aqui. Não chora, não..._

_Nos abraçamos novamente e ao fundo eu ouvia uma musica conhecida tocada no piano... uma canção de ninar._

* * *

**Notas finais: **Primeiro quero agradecer a quem me mandou reviews! Obrigadaaaa!

Ok, eu nao sei vcs, mas eu achei super fofo esse encontro! Eu sei, foi bem light, mas fazia tempo que eles nao se viam... estavam ambos nervosos. Nao conversaram muito, mas no proximo eles vao poder se falar melhor e esclarecer as "duvidas" que todas nós temos, e a principal duvida no momento: Quem era a vac(ops...) "menina" da foto? rsrsrs

Outra coisa: Eu adoro as lembranças da Bella! Da para ver como eles eram proximos e como eles sempre estavam alí quando o outro precisava.

Bom espero que tenham gostado, se sim me mandem muito reviews!  
Bjssss a todas que arrumam um tempinho para minha fic!


	4. Mansão Cullen

**Notas do cap:**Oieeee!  
Cara, eu to tão triste... recebi apenas 1 review! :(  
Poxa... vamos usar esses dedinhos ai galera?  
Bom, ja que nao sou daquelas que so posta se tiver comentarios, aki está mais um capitulo...  
Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Mansão Cullen**

Acordei com os gritos do meu pai. Me virei na cama e peguei o relógio no criado mudo. OMG! Já eram 10:30! Eu havia esquecido de colocar o despertador para funcionar, mas tambem ninguem podia me culpar, quem acorda cedo em pleno domingo? Pulei da cama e fui correndo para o banheiro, eu tinha que tomar banho, me arrumar e eu nem poderia tomar café, pois já estava quase na hora de irmos...

Saí do banho vestindo meu roupão, sequei o cabelo - o que demorou um pouquinho para o desespero de Charlie -, fiz uma maquiagem leve, coloquei o vestido que Alice escolheu e calcei umas sapatilhas. Olhei-me no espelho e tinha que admitir que eu estava mesmo muito bonita. A baixinha acertou em cheio. ( . /itens/634981/vestido-tomara-que-caia)

Charlie começou a gritar novamente e eu sai correndo. Meu pai quando me viu ficou de queixo caído e me disse que eu estava maravilhosa. Corei e pedi para irmos logo.

Os Cullen tinham a casa mais linda da cidade, quase todas as paredes eram de vidro, tinha três andares e um jardim enorme, eu não sabia onde terminava o jardim e começava a floresta. Eles tinham até uma piscina que, é claro, nunca era usada, pois o clima de Forks não contribuía para isso.

Esme e Alice, como sempre, exageraram neste simples almoço. Tinha uma mesa enorme no meio do jardim com doces e refrigerantes, vários vasos de flores espalhados por todo lado (Esme adorava flores) e uma musica alta vinha de dentro da casa. As duas usavam vestidos lindos, que eram mais apropriados para uma passarela.

– Piraram de vez... – eu cochichei para meu pai enquanto nós fazíamos a volta na casa entrando direto no jardim dos fundos.

– Olá! – gritou Esme, assim que nos viu. Ela veio correndo ao nosso encontro, e me deu um abraço apertado. – Nossa, você esta linda! – disse ela, me fazendo girar para que pudesse mostrar-me a todos que estavam no jardim. – Estão vendo família? Isabella não esta linda?

– Tia! – reclamei, eu sempre a chamava de tia, pois ela era como uma segunda mãe para mim.

– Sim, realmente está muito bonita! – concordou Carlisle, que colocava a carne na grelha. Ele estava usando um avental escrito "super chefe", tive que me segurar para não rir.

Eu consegui me desvencilhar de Esme, indo até ele.

– Oi Carlisle. – eu o abracei.

– Olá minha querida!

–Bellaaaa – veio Alice gritando, batendo palminhas, se jogando em mim e me abraçando. Quase cai para trás com o impacto.

– Oi Alice! – eu disse rindo, enquanto me equilibrava. Alice como sempre, me deixou no chinelo, usando um vestido todo rendado rosa pink.

– Poxa Alice! Com você assim parece que eu estou vestindo um trapo! – me queixei para ela.

– Não seja boba, Bellinha... - disse ela, rolando os olhos.

– Se a minha opinião conta para alguma coisa: prefiro o seu vestido do que o de Alice. – disse uma voz atras de mim, e no mesmo instante me virei. - Sem querer ofender maninha.

– Não me ofende maninho, você gostaria mais do dela mesmo que ela realmente estivesse usando um trapo! - Riu Alice e se afastou me dando um beijo estalado no rosto.

– Oi. – eu sorri para Edward, já vermelha com o elogio.

– Oi. – ele falou, mas ao invés de vir até mim, ele ficou parado, encostado no batente da porta, me olhando com um pequeno sorriso torto no rosto.

Eu fui me aproximando devagar, quando Emmett aparece do nada me dando um abraço de urso, fiquei tonta enquanto ele me rodava no ar.

– Oi Bellinha! - ele gritou ainda me esmagando.

– Em-mett, a-ar... – eu arfei.

– Larga ela, Emmett! – Edward deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão, fazendo-o me soltar.

Fechei os olhos esperando a tontura passar. Eu realmente tinha problemas assim com muita frequência, era só olhar pra cima ou pra baixo que ja ficava tonta.

– Viu idiota, deixou ela tonta! – falou Edward para Emmett, me levando para sentar no banco.

– Desculpa Bellinha! – gritou Emmett, no meio de uma gargalhada.  
Edward se sentou no meu lado, e segurou minha mão. A tontura passou e eu abri os olhos, vendo-o abrir um pequeno sorriso.

– Melhor? – perguntou ele.

– Sim, foi só uma tontura... Emmett me rodou como uma boneca de pano. – eu disse com uma risada fraca.

– É, Emmett não sabe controlar sua força! – ele riu.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, até Edward quebra-lo.

– Mas e ai? Como estavam as coisas lá na Flórida?

– Bem! Minha mãe vai se casar de novo... mas isso você já sabia, certo? – falei.

– Sim, ela contou para minha mãe. Foi por isso que você voltou, não gosta dele?

Opa. Assunto proibido! Eu confiava em Edward, mas não queria falar nisso, era melhor deixar como estava.

– Não, o Phil é bem legal... – engoli em seco. – eu só queria ficar um tempo com Charlie, e eu estava com muitas saudades de todos por aqui.

– Hmmm. Eu pensei que você tava com muitas saudades só de mim! – ele brincou, fazendo um beicinho lindo.

Eu ri, pensando que ele não fazia ideia do quanto eu gostava dele.

– Sim, você tem razão, acho eu senti mais falta de você do que de todos os outros. – eu cochichei. - Mas não conta pra ninguém, viu?

Ele riu assentindo.

– Senti muito a sua falta. – ele disse, me abraçando. Eu suspirei, aproveitando o seu calor. Porem, muito cedo, ele me soltou. - Bella... a gente ainda é melhores amigos ou isso mudou de alguma forma para você? – ele me perguntou, olhando para o chão.

Oh God... De onde saiu isso? Eu não queria mentir para ele, mas não podia dizer que o amava!

– Do que você está falando? Você ainda é meu melhor amigo! Sempre vai ser! – eu disse, e não era realmente uma mentira... apesar de eu o amar, ele sempre seria meu melhor amigo.

Ele ficou mais um segundo encarando o chão de cenho franzido. Então sua expressão se suavizou, ele deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

– Que bom! Você também continua sendo a mesma para mim. – disse me abraçando novamente.

Eu quase chorei, só não sabia se era de felicidade por saber que ele ainda gostava de mim e ainda me via como sua melhor amiga, ou se era de tristeza por saber que eu era apenas uma amiga para ele e que ele não sentia nada a mais por mim.

Mas eu resolvi ficar feliz, pelo menos eu significava algo para ele...  
Eu estava pensando em um jeito sutil de perguntar sobre a menina da foto, mas ele não me deu tempo, pegou minha mão e me levou de volta para junto dos outros.

O almoço estava realmente muito divertido, meu pai e Carlisle tinham mania de ficar contando piadas e relembrando os tantos "micos" que eles já passaram juntos. Eles se conheceram na adolescência e já haviam passado por cada coisa! Eu chorava de rir ao ouvir as suas historias mirabolantes... Como no dia em que meu pai e Carlisle saíram para pescar e quando voltaram dormiram no ônibus, acordaram só de noite e muito longe de casa. Tiveram que caminhar quilômetros a pé, de madrugada, e juravam ter visto um vampiro de capa vermelha - eles saíram correndo pelo meio da rua com medo do vampiro!

Continuamos conversando por um tempo e então meu pai disse que já ia ir embora, pois precisava resolver uns "negócios". Ele disse para mim ficar que ele voltaria mais tarde. Esme já aproveitou para nos convidar para jantar, e meu pai achou ótimo - claro, ele não sabia cozinhar nada! Eu concordei e fui para o quarto de Alice, puxada pela mesma.

Quando chegamos no quarto ela fechou a porta e começou a bater palminhas. Xiii ai vem bomba!

– Bellinha! Eu tenho um presente pra você! – ela saiu correndo para dentro do closet e voltou com um enorme pacote rosa nos braços. – De boas vindas!

– Ah não precisava Alice... – eu tentei fazer a maior cara de emoção, mas na verdade eu estava com medo. Alice exagerava demais com esse tipo de coisa...

Eu abri o pacote e arfei surpresa. É, era tudo o que eu esperava de Alice. Mas mesmo assim não fugia de ficar impressionada. Era um vestido! Ok que ele era lindo, mas eu não costumava ir em festas, e não teria lugar para usa-lo. Bom, eu só posso agradecer por não ser rosa!

– Nossa Alice é lindo! Mas você não acha um pouco demais? Eu não tenho lugar para ir com esse vestido...

– E precisa ter lugar para ir? Para se ficar bonita não tem hora e nem lugar! – ela fez cara de espanto.

Eu ri e ela me acompanhou, eu ja ia agradecer de novo quando a campainha tocou.

– Quem será? – Alice saiu correndo para a sala. E eu fui atrás como a boa curiosa que eu sou.

Chegando ao topo da escada eu vi Edward atender a porta.

– Amooorrrr! – gritou uma voz de gralha.

Edward abriu um pouco mais a porta e eu pude vê-la: era a garota da foto. A namorada de Edward. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho super curto e colado no corpo. Seus cabelos loiros-morango estavam bem armados, parecia que ela tinha andado de moto sem capacete. Bom ela parecia uma... vagaba mesmo. Pronto disse! Poxa, quem anda por ai assim em plenas 15h de um domingo?

– Edward porque você cancelou o nosso encontro de hoje a noite? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela perguntou.

Assim que ela deu um passo para dentro - sem ser convidada, tenho que acrescentar – ela me viu e a sua cara de falsa preocupação deu lugar a uma de espanto. Ela arregalou os olhos e me olhou de cima a baixo. Edward, notando sua distração, seguiu o seu olhar e me viu. Eu e a loira nos encaramos por alguns segundos até que Edward interrompeu coçando a garganta.

– Cof! Cof!

A garota acordou nessa hora e olhou indignada para ele. Eu caminhei para o lado de Edward e forcei um sorriso.

– Não vai apresentar sua amiga?

– Namorada! – ela disse, com um sorriso metido. – Meu nome é Tanya. Muito prazer! – me estendeu a mão que eu peguei de mau gosto. – E você deve ser Isabella! – eu acenei com a cabeça. – Eu ouvi falar muito de você. - notei um tom de amargura em sua voz.

– Sério? Coisas boas eu espero - sorri falsamente para ela, e não consegui segurar a próxima coisa que saiu da minha boca. - Infelizmente eu nunca ouvi falar de você! Estranho... – Que clichê! Agora a palavra ciúmes deve estar estampada na minha cara!

Ela me encarou por um momento, seus olhos em fenda. Mas logo se recuperou.

– Hmmm – ela olhou para Edward, e se pendurou no seu pescoço, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. – É que nós começamos a namorar faz pouco tempo... E nos estamos muito apaixonados! Não é amor?

Eu olhei para Edward, esperando a sua resposta.

– Hmmm... – ele olhou para o chão. – Sim, claro!

Eu tive que fazer muito esforço para manter o sorriso sereno no rosto, mas eu não conseguiria segurar as lagrimas por muito tempo.

– Bom, meus parabéns então! – fiquei surpresa por minha voz não transparecer a dor que eu sentia por dentro. Eu me virei e comecei a subir as escadas devagar, pois as lagrimas já estavam nublando minha visão. Antes de entrar no quarto de Alice ouvi Edward dizer a Tanya que estaria ocupado à noite e que ele a veria na escola amanha...

Escola amanha! Eu também teria que ir a escola amanha! E teria que aguentar os pombinhos... Deus, porque?

Eu entrei no quarto e fui direto para o banheiro. Não aguentei mais e desabei ali mesmo, me sentei no chão do banheiro e chorei... parecia que meu coração, já muito machucado, tinha se quebrado em mil pedaços, doía a cada respiração...

Edward estava mesmo apaixonado por ela?

* * *

**Notas finais: **E entao? o que acharam? Tensoooooo...

Finalmente conhecemos a vac*, pois é, todas nós já sabiamos que era ela nao é? kkkkk  
Desculpe, mas eu realmente odeio a Tanya! Nao pude colocar outra! Quando penso em uma vac* para complicar a vida da Bellinha, o nome Tanya é o primeiro que aparece!  
Uma curiosidade? A historia de Carlisle e Charlie é real! aconteceu mesmo, eu nao invetei! isso aconteceu com meu pai e um amigo dele, é claro(meu pai aprontava muitoo genteee, mas deixem isso em off)!  
Bom espero que tenham gostado do cap...  
Estou esperandoo reviews(nem que sejam para me chingar)! plissss *cara de cachorrinho abandonado*  
Bjsssssss!


	5. Lágrimas no meu violão

**Notas do cap:** Oieeeeeee!  
Aqui está mais um cap, espero que gostem!  
Leiam as notinhas finais!

* * *

**Lágrimas no meu violão**

Toc-toc-toc

– Bellinha? – chamou Alice, atrás da porta. – Você tá bem? – Perguntou. Ela parecia estar falando com uma criança, sussurrando e fazendo uma vozinha fininha.

Eu me levantei ligeiro do chão e me olhei no espelho, eu tava um horror. A maquiagem estava escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

– Ammm, eu... tô b-bem Alice! – minha voz tava embargada, dava pra ver que eu tava chorando.

Eu joguei água no rosto, e limpei o borrão preto que era minha maquiagem.

– Tem certeza, Bellinha? – continuou ela com a vozinha fina.

Eu sequei o rosto, mas meus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, e isso não dava para esconder!_Pensa, Bella, pensa!_ Já sei!

– É claro que eu to bem Alice! – disse saindo do banheiro, Alice devia estar escorada na porta por que ela quase caiu por cima de mim. - Só a maquiagem que me deu alergia... isso sempre acontece, eu só não to acostumada.

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

– Bella, você tava chorando!

– O que? Nada a ver Alice... – Por que ela não pode me deixar em paz?

– Bella, eu sei que você não esta bem!

– Não, você não sabe! - eu retruquei, ja irritada com sua insistência.

– Sim, eu sei! Eu te conheço! Você é uma de minhas melhores amigas sabia?

– Como você pode saber Alice? – eu comecei a gritar. - Você não me conhece mais! Eu fiquei fora por 6 malditos anos! Eu mudei, já não sou a mesma, já não penso do mesmo jeito! As coisas mudam Alice! E as amizades não podem resistir a tudo isso!

Nós ficamos alguns segundos em silencio até que os olhos de Alice começaram a encher d'água.

Ah Meu Deus... o que eu fiz? Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Eu explodi com Alice, que só queria me ajudar... Eu, antigamente, sempre brigava com qualquer pessoa que fizesse Alice ficar triste, por que ver a fadinha chorando era de cortar o coração.

– Eu não sou mais sua amiga Bella? – perguntou ela, com a voz embargada.

– Alice, me desculpa! – eu fui correndo até ela e a abracei, eu já chorava de novo. – Fadinha eu não quis dizer isso... É claro que você é minha amiga, é mais que amiga na verdade, é como uma irmã!

Ela me abraçou de volta.

– Tá tudo bem, Bella... – disse ela, fungando.

– Não, não tá Alice. Eu gritei com você, que só estava tentando me ajudar... Desculpa, Fadinha!

Ela começou a rir baixinho no meu pescoço.

– Fadinha... Faz tempo que ninguém me chama assim...

Eu soltei ela e me sentei no meio da sua cama, ela me seguiu, sentando de frente para mim.

– Como assim? Todo mundo te chamava assim... principalmente o Edward – eu funguei.

– É, mas depois que você foi embora, Edward nunca mais me chamou assim... isso nos fazia lembrar de você e ele ficava triste. Ainda bem que ele parou porque eu sempre chorava quando minha mãe me chamava assim! - ela começou a rir fraquinho.

Alice olhava para baixo com um sorriso pequenininho no rosto.

– Alice...

– Eu sei Bella, que você não quer falar do motivo das suas lagrimas agora... mas, como você disse: somos como irmãs, e quando você quiser conversar eu vou estar aqui ok? – ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Ahh eu sou uma péssima quase irmã! Mas eu não queria falar sobre isso agora... eu tinha que pensar primeiro, ajustar as ideias. Talvez depois eu conseguisse falar com ela.

Eu desci as escadas e ouvi a voz do pessoal vindo da cozinha, então eu fui para o jardim, precisava ficar sozinha para pensar. Eu me sentei na grama, ao lado da casa, e tentei colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Bom, Edward tinha uma namorada, e... estava apaixonado por ela. - As lagrimas se acumularam de novo. _Respira Bella!_– E ela era muito bonita... Ok, eu achava que ela parecia uma vagaba! Mas eu não a conhecia, ela devia ser uma pessoa legal, porque Edward não podia ser tão fútil ao ponto de se apaixonar por um corpo bonito em um vestidinho vermelho. Não, ela devia ser no mínimo uma pessoa legal - ou uma boa atriz - seja como for... Edward é muito importante para mim, se ele me quiser como amiga, eu estarei aqui! Mesmo que isso me faça sofrer... Eu estarei aqui.

– Hmmm... oi?

Caralh*! Eu dei um pulo.

– Meu Deus, Edward! Você não sabe que não se deve andar de mansinho por ai, dando susto nos outros? Pode acabar matando alguém do coração!

– Desculpa Bella. – Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado. – E não seja tão melodramática! Não tenho culpa se você á tão desligada!

– Há. Há. Engraçadinho...  
Nós ficamos em silencio e isso era tao incomodo!

– Ahmmm, Bella. Eu não te falei sobre a Tanya antes, porque...

– Não precisa explicar Edward, como ela disse vocês se conheceram agora... – ele franzia o cenho para o chão.

_Ok! Vamos lá, Bella! Seja forte! Você é a melhor amiga dele! Aja como tal!_

– E eu fico muito feliz por você! Você é o meu melhor amigo... só quero que seja feliz! – eu disse, e era verdade, não importava se eu iria sofrer, eu só queria que ele fosse feliz!

Ele olhou para mim por um momento, em seus olhos havia... admiração. Ele me abraçou e agradeceu.

Nós ficamos sentados ali por um momento, conversamos pouco – ele perguntou se eu iria a escola amanha, se eu queria ir com ele e Alice... Eu disse que sim para as duas perguntas.

Depois nós nos levantamos e fomos para dentro de casa.

– - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eu fui para o quarto da fadinha procura-la, e a achei sentada na cama, rodeada por um monte de roupas.

– Oi. – eu disse, estava meio sem graça ainda.

– Oi Bellinha. Ainda bem que você chegou! Você gosta dessas roupas? – ela apontou para o monte de roupas.

– Hmmm – eu olhei as roupas por cima. – Claro, são muito bonitas. Por quê? Não sabe qual usar?

– Não, elas são para você Bellinha! – ela abriu um sorriso enorme. - Eu as comprei, mas nunca usei... e tenho certeza que vão ficar perfeitas em você!

– Alice! Deve ter uma dúzia de roupas aí! – ela revirou os olhos. – E com certeza elas ficarão melhores em você!

– Não Bella, eu já disse, o seu closet está correndo sérios riscos de ficar vazio! – ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Me desculpe a sinceridade Bella, mas a maioria de suas roupas são horríveis! Você precisa rapidamente de roupas novas! - ela se levantou e pegou todas as roupas, colocando-as em uma mala e guardou-a em baixo da cama. – Você é minha quase irmã e uma quase irmã de Alice Cullen sempre tem que estar bem vestida! Poxa eu tenho uma reputação a zelar!

Eu olhei para ela de boca aberta, e ela começou a rir.

– Amanhã eu irei à sua casa e nós faremos uma reforma no seu closet! – ela começou a bater palminhas.

Eu me atirei em cima dela na cama e comecei a fazer cocegas. Alice podia ser baixinha, mas tinha uma força! A gente começou a dar risada e gritar.

A porta se abriu num rompante e Emmett com um sorriso de orelha a orelha começou a gritar:

– Ola garotas! Eu pensei que vocês tinham fugido pela janela sem me convidar! – eu e Alice nos olhamos e começamos a rir. – Vocês ai se divertindo e nem pra me chamar, né? – ele fez biquinho. - Hmmmm... Sabe meninas, eu estou tão cansado. – Essa não! Ele sempre dizia isso antes de... - Madeira!

Ele veio correndo de braços abertos e se jogou na cama em cima de nós. Eu e Alice começamos a gritar e Meu Deus o Emmett era muito pesado! Estávamos esmagadas!

– O que tá acontec... – eu consegui enxergar por baixo do braço de Emmett um Edward boquiaberto na porta do quarto.

– Ajuda a gente! – eu disse, meio sem ar.

Ele veio com um sorriso agarrar o braço do irmão e o puxar de cima da gente.

– Ah Edward! – se queixou Emmett com um beicinho. – Você é um estraga prazeres!

– Você é que é um péssimo irmão! – Edward falou para ele.

Alice se levantou da cama com um sorriso que dava até medo. Eu não entendi porque, até... ver o mesmo sorriso na cara do Ed.

– Você ai se divertindo e nem me chamou! – ele pegou um impulso e se jogou bem em cima de mim.

Comecei a gritar de novo, mas não consegui segurar a risada, Edward não era tão pesado como Emmett, então não era tão ruim...

_Ah quem você quer enganar! Você esta amando isso!_– gritou minha vozinha interior.

Poxa eu não sou de ferro né!

Ele começou a fazer cocegas em mim, e eu tentava fazer nele também, mas ele não deixava, ele segurou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, e ficou parado ali me olhando. Ele estava com a boca entreaberta, buscando por ar. G-zuis! Eu tava que nem boba olhando para a sua boca! Eu corei e o olhei nos olhos, e então...

– Genteee, não na minha frente! Vão para o motel! – tinha que ser o Emmett...

Deus! Acho que eu fiquei roxa de vergonha agora.

– Cala a boca, Emmett. – disse Edward, levantando da cama e me puxando pela mão.

Eu fui até o Emmett e dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

– AI! Bellinha, você sabe que eu só to brincando, não sabe?! – ele me puxou me abraçando.

– Tá, tá Emmett me solta! – eu disse. Caramba, o cara parecia o Hulk! – Pelo amor de Deus, Emmett! Você anda tomando alguma coisa? Algum anabolizante ou esteroide? Você quase me esmaga... Ta muito forte!

– Não, Bellinha! Me desculpe se o papai do céu me fez assim tão forte e gostoso!

Todos começamos a rir. O Emmett era uma figura! Logo estávamos todos nos batendo com travesseiros e rindo que nem loucos...

– - - - - - - - -

– Ok! Ok! Eu me rendo! – gritou Emmett.

Ele com toda a sua força estava se aproveitando e nos dando travesseiradas muito fortes... então nós nos juntamos contra ele, e agora ele estava sentado no chão, no meio de um monte de penas. Haviam penas voando por tudo que é lado.

– Ai. Meu. Deus!

Todos olharam em direção a porta, onde havia uma Esme apavorada.

– O que vocês fizeram? Estão loucos? – ela já estava começando a ficar vermelha, e isso não era um bom sinal!

– Mãe eu... – começou Alice, mas antes que ela pudesse terminar Carlisle chegou no quarto, assustado com o grito da esposa.

– Carlisle... querido! – Esme olhou para ele, com um sorriso assustador. – Eu vou até a cozinha tomar um copo de água, por que acho que engoli uma pena! Faça eles arrumarem TUDO isso antes de eu voltar! – ela saiu pisando forte.

Eu olhei de canto para Alice, ela parecia tão assustada quanto eu.

– Tudo bem! Todos ouviram Esme, andem logo, arrumem tudo antes que ela volte e eu tenha que dormir no sofá essa noite. – disse Carlisle, mal segurando o riso.

Que bom que ele se divertia as nossas custas...

Emmett levantou e foi buscar o aspirador de pó. Daria um trabalhão arrumar tudo isso!

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mais tarde meu pai chegou com um enorme sorriso no rosto (muito estranhooo). Nós ficamos conversando um pouco, e logo Esme chamou eu e Alice para ajudarmos na cozinha. Esme era uma ótima cozinheira, e tinha muita paciência comigo e Alice, que só ajudamos mesmo a cortar os legumes. Ela fez um delicioso ravióli ao molho branco. Todos jantamos e conversamos até tarde da noite.

Alice fez beicinho pedindo para mim dormir ali com ela, mas era recém minha segunda noite em Forks, e eu queria passa-la dormindo em minha própria cama, além de que o Charlie fez também um beiço enorme. E mais, eu teria aula amanha de manha! Eu me despedi de todos e fui para casa com meu pai. Ele perguntou sobre como tinha sido minha tarde e sobre o pacote rosa que eu carregava em baixo do braço. E eu perguntei a ele sobre os tais "negócios", ele deu uma risadinha e disse que não era nada.

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho, coloquei um pijama e fui me deitar, fiquei lá olhando para o teto, me virando de um lado para o outro. Não consegui dormir, não estava com sono. Levantei-me, eu iria me sentar no jardim, desci as escadas com um edredom e meu violão. Sentei na grama, enrolada no edredom, não consegui pensar em nenhuma musica, então só fiquei olhando para as estrelas - é, por incrível que pareça havia estrelas hoje, poucas, mas havia.

Eu pensei em Edward, por mais que eu estivesse dando o melhor de mim para continuar sendo apenas sua amiga, o sentimento não iria desaparecer, mas com o tempo iria ficar mais fácil, mais suportável... pelo menos era o que eu esperava.  
Finalmente uma musica apareceu em minha cabeça, eu a adorava, então comecei a tocar e cantar baixinho. Prestando atenção a letra, reparei como tinha tudo a ver com o que estava acontecendo comigo. As lagrimas começaram a cair mais uma vez... no meu violão.

**Teardrops On My Guitar**

_Lágrimas No Meu Violão_

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**  
**What I want and I need to**  
**And everything that we should be**  
**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**  
**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

_Drew olha pra mim, eu finjo um sorriso assim ele não vai ver_  
_O que eu quero e preciso_  
_E tudo o que nós deveríamos ser_  
_Eu aposto que ela é bonita, a garota de quem ele fala_  
_E ela tem tudo que eu tenho que viver sem_

**Drew talks to me**  
**I laugh 'cuz it's just so damn funny**  
**But I can't even see anyone when he's with me**  
**He say's he's so in love, he's finally got it right**  
**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

_Drew fala comigo,_  
_Eu rio porque é muito engraçado_  
_Mas eu nem consigo ver ninguém quando ele está comigo_  
_Ele diz que está tão apaixonado, que ele finalmente acertou,_  
_Eu me pergunto se ele sabe que ele é tudo oque eu penso à noite_

**He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar**  
**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**  
**He's the song in the car I keep singing**  
**Don't know why I do**

_Ele é a razão para as lágrimas no meu violão_  
_A única coisa que continuo pedindo à uma estrela cadente_  
_Ele é a canção dentro do carro que eu continuo cantando_  
_Não sei porque eu canto_

**Drew walks by me**  
**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**  
**And there he goes, so perfectly**  
**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

_Drew passa por mim,_  
_Será que ele percebe que eu não consigo respirar?_  
_E lá vai ele, tão perfeito_  
_O tipo impecável que eu gostaria de ser_

**She better hold him tight**  
**Give him all her love**  
**Look in those beautiful eyes **  
**And know she's lucky 'cuz**

_É melhor ela abraçá-lo bem apertado_  
_Dar-lhe todo o seu amor _  
_Olhar naqueles lindos olhos_  
_E saber que ela é sortuda, porque..._

**He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar**  
**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**  
**He's the song in the car I keep singing**  
**Don't know why I do**

_Ele é a razão das lágrimas no meu violão_  
_A única coisa que continuo pedindo à uma estrela cadente_  
_Ele é a canção dentro do carro que eu continuo cantando_  
_Não sei porque eu faço_

**So I drive home alone**  
**As I turn out the light**  
**I'll put his picture down **  
**And maybe get some sleep tonight 'cuz**

_Então eu dirijo sozinha até em casa_  
_Apago a luz_  
_Vou colocar a foto dele para baixo _  
_E talvez eu consiga dormir um pouco hoje à noite_

**He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar**  
**The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart**  
**He's the song in the car I keep singing**  
**Don't know why I do**

_Ele é a razão para as lágrimas no meu violão_  
_O único que gostei o bastante para quebrar meu coração_  
_Ele é a canção dentro do carro que eu continuo cantando_  
_Não sei porque eu canto_

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**  
**And he's all that I need to fall into...**

_Ele é o tempo gasto, mas nunca é o suficiente. _  
_E ele é tudo o que eu preciso para amar..._

**Drew looks at me, ****I fake a smile so he won't see...**

_Drew olha pra mim,_  
_Eu finjo um sorriso assim ele não vai ver..._

* * *

**Notas finais:**Gente a fic ja esta pronta, tentarei postar todos os dias... se tiver um numero legal de reviews, se nao eu vou adiando... vamos lá, nao custa nada!

bjinhoss e até o proximo!

**Respondendo Reviews:** (quem n esta aqui respondi por MP! Olhem lá ^^)

_**Melzinha:** _Seu comentario do cap 3 chegou ontem acredita? O.o pois er... Mas obrigada e que bom que esta gostando ^^ Continua ai, n vai embora nao, que a fic ta so começando ^^ bjbj

_**ginamweasley:** _Cabelos ruivos, vestes de segunda mao.. deve ser uma Weasley! kkk Ai n pude evitar *O* Hp forever apenas! Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Obg pelo review e até mais!

**_cintia:_** kk o seu comentario chegou hj! nao sei oq ta acontecendo u.u mas que bom que chegou antes de eu postar, assim estou podendo te responder... ^^ Fico mto feliz que esteja curtindo, e a Bella tadinha só sofre kk mas logo logo melhora ^^ E a Tanya.. bom, mesmo q ela fosse a boazinha eu odiaria ela kk u.u Obg pelo review e até mais!

- Se alguem mais tiver comentado e nao tenha chegado ainda responderei no proximo cap! bjbj


	6. Sentimentos

**Notas do cap:** Hey! Cap novo e Pov Ed!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Sentimentos**

**POV Edward**

– Edward! – gritou meu pai, Carlisle. – Eu já não te falei para sair da frente desse piano e ir estudar?

Eu estava há horas na frente do piano, compondo. Eu havia sonhado outro dia que eu estava num lugar muito bonito, uma campina... e Bella, minha melhor amiga, estava lá comigo. Ela me abraçava e na minha cabeça eu vi uma melodia se formando. Eu acordei naquela hora e me sentei em frente ao piano e comecei a compor.

Eu nunca havia composto uma musica, então estava muito difícil... mas a melodia vinha na minha cabeça aos poucos, eu reproduzia no piano e colocava no papel. Isso já fazia uma semana e eu ainda não tinha conseguido termina-la. E eu não queria saber de fazer mais nada, só queria compor aquela musica e toca-la para Bella, afinal ela foi minha inspiração...

– Edward? Esta ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?

– Eu já ouvi pai! Mas eu preciso acabar...

– Você não vai acabar coisa alguma! Vai agora para seu quarto estudar! Se você não estudar nunca vai conseguir se formar. Você sabe o quanto eu batalhei para chegar onde eu estou... e você acha que vai se tornar alguém na vida se ficar perdendo tempo com essas musiquinhas?

– Pai eu estou compondo...

– Eu não quero saber Edward! Agora chega! Eu não quero mais te ver na frente desse piano!

– Mas pai... – eu dei um pulo.

– Chega! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso...

Ele saiu com o celular na orelha. Meia hora depois eu olhava pela janela do meu quarto, quatro homens carregando o meu piano para dentro de um caminhão, e indo embora. As folhas com minha musica incompleta estavam em baixo do meu colchão, onde meu pai não pudesse vê-las. Ele havia quase as jogado fora, mas eu fui mais rápido, as pegando e vindo correndo para o meu quarto.

Agora eu não conseguiria terminar minha musica e logo a melodia se perderia na minha cabeça. Eu havia gastado tanto tempo.. eu quebrei a cabeça para compor essa musica! E para que? Eu nunca conseguiria termina-la eu nunca poderia toca-la para Bella.

Bella... Eu precisava da Bella.

Eu já estava chorando. E eu odiava isso, odiava chorar, eu me sentia fraco. Mas não quando estava com Bella, com ela eu podia chorar, pois ela me entendia. Eu precisava vê-la.

Já passavam das 22hrs... meus pais já haviam ido dormir, e eu já havia pulado minha janela, agora corria na direção da casa de Bella. Ela já devia estar dormindo também, mas eu sabia que com ela eu sempre podia contar...

Eu peguei umas pedrinhas no seu quintal e comecei a joga-las na sua janela, com cuidado. Bella abriu a janela, e meu coração já batia mais forte e mais vivo. Ela viu que eu estava chorando e rapidamente pulou a janela, e veio logo me abraçar. Nós nos sentamos em seu jardim e eu contei tudo que havia acontecido (ocultando a parte da composição da musica). Quando terminei de contar me assustei em vê-la chorando, mas ela apenas me disse que quando eu estava com dor ela também sentia. Eu a abracei e respirei fundo, tentando ficar melhor, por ela. Eu estava tao cansado que me deitei na grama, mas Bella me puxou colocando-me deitado com a cabeça em seu colo. Ela me fazia cafuné, me dizia que tudo ficaria bem, e dava leves beijos em minha testa.

– Bella, você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim. – eu disse, de olhos fechados, sentindo o carinho gostoso nos meus cabelos.

– Você também Edward, é muito importante para mim. – eu não entendia porque, mas eu sentia uma coisa engraçada no estomago quando ela falava isso para mim e meu coração batia mais rápido. Bom, eu não sabia o que era, mas gostava da sensação.

Nós ficamos mais um tempo ali, depois eu me despedi e fui para casa.

Alguns dias depois Bella me ligou no telefone de casa, pedindo para mim ir até a casa dela. Chegando lá não pude acreditar no que via, no meio da sala havia um belo piano preto. Bella me olhava com um largo sorriso no rosto, e disse "surpresa". Eu não estava entendendo nada, eu a olhei confuso.

– Pedi para o meu pai compra-lo para mim, mas na verdade ele é seu, e você pode vir toca-lo a hora que quiser.

Ela fez o pai comprar um piano por minha causa? Eu fui correndo até ela, já com a visão nublada pelas lagrimas, e a abracei.

– Você é a melhor amiga do mundo. – eu não gostei muito dessa frase, ela não abrangia tudo. Então optei pela frase que usei alguns dias atrás. – Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim. E sempre vai ser.

Eu tocava para ela todos os dias, e quando ela não estava por perto eu aproveitava para terminar de compor sua musica. Agora estava mais fácil de escrevê-la, pois eu estava tão grato á Bella, eu via o quanto ela gostava de mim, como o nosso vinculo era forte... Então, poucos dias depois eu já estava com a musica pronta, era uma canção de ninar. Chamei Bella, toquei, e disse que havia feito para ela. Ela ficou tão emocionada, que chorou um monte enquanto eu tocava.

Um dia meus pais foram até a casa dos Swan e me viram lá tocando o piano para a Bella, que não parava de sorrir e batia palmas quando eu terminava. Isso me fazia tão feliz de um jeito que nem eu entendia. Meus pais assim perceberam como aquilo era importante para mim... e me pediram desculpas, e agradeceram a Bella, também haviam ficado abismados com a loucura dela. Eles conseguiram meu piano de volta, mas eu quase não o tocava, eu gostava mesmo era de tocar para a Bella, e ver seu lindo sorriso, que me aquecia por dentro. Eu usei a desculpa de que estava tentando ensina-la, mas Bella não tinha muita paciência para isso, ela gostava era de me ouvir tocar, principalmente a sua canção.

–-

Eu estava caminhado pela floresta, porque... eu não sei porque. Eu de repente tive vontade e saí. Então, eu vi uma claridade no meio das arvores, e andei até lá. E quando cheguei eu quase tive um ataque. Era ela, a belíssima campina de meus sonhos... o que era isso? Como eu podia ter sonhado com ela, se eu nunca tinha a visto? Eu entrei na campina de me sentei no meio das flores, pensando. Nossa esse lugar nos dava uma sensação de paz... fiquei pensando no meu sonho, nele Bella estava comigo então eu me levantei e sai correndo para a casa de Bella, sentindo que devia estar com ela.

Da esquina de sua casa eu já ouvia os gritos de seus pais. Corri ainda mais rápido, e entrei em seu jardim, a encontrei sentada num cantinho, chorando, encolhida e com as mãos nos ouvidos. Corri até ela e a abracei forte, eu já sabia o que devia fazer, quando ela se acalmou eu segurei sua mão e pedi que ela viesse até um lugar comigo.

Eu fui levando Bella para dentro da floresta e ela começou a ficar com medo, mas eu sorri para ela mostrando que estava tudo bem.

Quando chegamos lá ela ficou deslumbrada, achou o lugar lindo. Eu a puxei para se sentar no meio das flores, Bella também sentiu a sensação de paz do lugar e me agradeceu por tê-la trazido ali. Então eu a abracei, tornando assim meu sonho realidade. Eu disse que esse lugar era dela, o que era verdade. Disse que ela podia vir ali quando precisasse de um lugar seguro para se sentir melhor. E entao o que ela disse me fez ir as nuvens.

– _Você_ é meu lugar seguro. _Você_ me faz sentir melhor. – então ela se afastou de mim para deitar na grama. E eu fiz o mesmo, deitando-me ao seu lado. – E esse lugar é _nosso_ agora.

Eu não posso explicar a sensação que me tomou naquele momento, mas só sei que foi forte. Eu não sabia identificar esse sentimento que se formou dentro de mim, mas sabia que ele cresceria cada vez mais e que nunca morreria. E que o nome Isabella Swan estaria cravado ali dentro de mim para sempre.

Mas quem disse que seria fácil conviver com esse sentimento dentro de mim?

Naquele dia os pais de Bella se separaram, e sua mãe a levou para morar com ela na Flórida. Eu senti uma dor inimaginável ao vê-la acenando para mim da janela do carro. E então eu pude identificar aquele sentimento, o nome dele era: Amor. E eu estava ali, parado na calçada, vendo meu amor indo embora, levando o meu coração com ela.

* * *

**Notas finais:** Vamo la gente, quero muitos reviews para poder postar mais rapido! hehe

bjbjbj até o proximo!

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Guest chapter 5:** Gente botem um nome qualqer kkk assim n conseguirei distinguir vcs! Bom, pessoa bom q esta gostando, fiko feliz ^^ Eu vou tentar n adiar, mas tambem n vou postar seguido se n tiver coments... pq dai parece q estou aki sozinha :( Obg pelo review! bjbj

**Melzinha:** kkkkkkkk eles sao mt tontinhos, n conseguem ver oq esta na cara deles! kk Obg pelo review minha linda! Bjbj


	7. Ela voltou!

**Notas do cap:** Hey to de volta com mais um pov edward!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Ela voltou**

**POV Edward**

– Edward?

...

– Edwaaaard!

...

– Acordaaaaaa!

Eu dei um pulo da cama, me enrosquei nos lençóis e cai de cara no chão.

– PQP!

– Ops! – disse minha irmã louca, me olhando levantar dolorido do chão.

– Quer me matar?! Pra que todo esse escândalo, Alice?

– Eu te chamei umas trezentas vezes... Poxa, eu tenho novidades! – ela começou a pular no mesmo lugar e bater palminhas.

– Para de pular e fala logo, Alice. E é bom que seja algo que me interesse! – eu voltei a deitar de bruços na cama, esperando poder voltar a dormir logo.

– Ahh... é sim! – ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama e eu a olhei meio de canto. – O Charlie está lá embaixo, e ... – eu fechei os olhos e virei o rosto para o outro lado. Aquilo não era nenhuma novidade, Charlie vinha aqui o tempo todo. – E... ele disse que a Bella tá voltandoooo! – ela gritou.

E eu pulei e quase cai de novo. Mas desta vez não foi por causa do grito.

– O que? – eu olhei assustado para ela.

– Aff mano! A Bella... lembra a Bella? – disse ela, como se eu tivesse problemas mentais. – Pois é, ela ta voltando para Forks!

Eu fiquei parado olhando ela com cara de idiota. A Bella tava voltando? Isso era alguma piada? Porque ela estaria voltando?

– Edward! A.C.O.R.D.A! – gritou Alice no meu ouvido.

– Droga, Alice. Para de gritar!

– Então vem logo... – disse ela, já me puxando para a sala.

Chegando à sala, Charlie estava falando com Carlisle, e eles eram pura alegria.

– Edward! – me cumprimentou Charlie.

– Alice já lhe contou? – minha mãe veio até mim, colocando um braço em volta de mim. – Nossa Bella esta voltando!

Charlie começou a rir. Quanto tempo fazia que eu não via Charlie rir?

– Sério? – olhei para Charlie. Que só balançou a cabeça, afirmando. – Como? Quando? Por quê? – eu já estava começando a ficar nervoso...

– De avião! Sabado! E porque ela quis! – disse rindo das minhas perguntas idiotas. – Bom, deixem-me ir, ainda tenho muita coisa para arrumar antes da chegada de Bella... Nos vemos no churrasco! – disse, saindo pela porta.

– Churrasco? Que churrasco? – perguntou Alice, eu ainda estava no meu estado de transe.

– Vamos fazer um churrasco de boas-vindas para Bella aqui em casa no domingo. – respondeu meu pai.

– Ah tá... PERAÍ! Ela não chega no sabado? Como assim vamos vê-la só no domingo?

– Bella vai estar cansada quando chegar, Alice! – disse Carlisle.

– Eu também quero vê-la antes! - disse Esme. - Nós deixamos Bella descansar pela manha, e de tarde vamos vê-la!

Eles continuaram conversando, enquanto eu, ainda grogue, fui para o jardim. Me sentei na grama.

Bella tá de volta!

Putz! Não acredito!

Logo agora que eu tinha finalmente decidido desencanar da minha paixonite?

Eu finalmente havia seguido os conselhos de meus amigos e começado a namorar com Tanya. Uma garota que eu nem conhecia direito... só sabia que ela era líder de torcida e que tínhamos algumas aulas juntos. Meus amigos não sabiam nada de Bella, só sabiam que eu gostava de uma garota que nunca mais vi. E eles ficavam o tempo todo me falando que eu precisava seguir em frente e me arriscar. Deixar de chorar como uma menininha e experimentar ficar com alguém, de repente eu esquecia a garota...

Eu sabia que era pura perda de tempo, porem segui seus conselhos... mas esquecer? Nada!

Tanya até que era legal, até que era bem bonita... e eu precisava seguir em frente. Tanya estava ali, e ela gostava de mim, se dizia apaixonada e eu estava tentando, tentado mesmo sentir algo por ela, mas não era fácil, não dava para simplesmente eu dizer ao coração: "_Vamos lá! Se apaixona pela Tanya! Agora! Eu tô mandando! Esquece a Isabella!_". Não tinha nenhum botão para que eu apertasse e deixasse de pensar nela, no seu sorriso, nos seus abraços... e mesmo que tivesse, EU não queria. Sabe como é? Dói, machuca lembrar da pessoa, você se esforça para seguir em frente e superar, mas você não quer realmente esquece-la...

Meus amigos continuavam tentando fazer eu sair com eles para pegar geral! Diziam que eu precisava de uma boa foda. Mas eu não era esse tipo de cara...

No sábado eu me levantei cedo e fui direto para o chuveiro. Eu iria à casa de Charlie de tarde, então eu vou tomar um banho e ficar bem cheiroso para minha Bella. Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos... É claro que nós nos falávamos um pouco pela internet e as vezes por telefone, mas como eu queria seguir em frente eu tinha parado de falar com ela. E era diferente cara a cara...

O que me faz pensar... como será que ela estava agora, fisicamente? Eu me lembrava de uma menina linda, magra, de pele muito clara, de cabelos castanhos sedosos... Será que ela ainda era assim? Minha mãe sempre enviava fotos nossas para Bella e sua mãe, mas Bella não gostava de tirar fotos, então eu não fazia a mínima ideia de sua aparência...

Eu sai do banho, me arrumei e fiquei dando voltas em círculos pelo quarto, querendo desesperadamente correr até a casa de Bella para vê-la logo... não aguentava mais.

Muitos e muitos círculos depois minha mãe me chamou para o almoço, eu comi rápido quase engolindo a comida.

Porra, eu era um homem ou um rato? Parecia que eu ia pra guerra!

Depois do almoço eu recomecei meus círculos.

– Edward! Está pronto? – antes mesmo de minha mãe acabar de falar eu já estava descendo as escadas. Ela me olhou meio desconfiada. – Hmmm... Então estão todos prontos. Vamos?

– Vamooooos – Alice deu um gritinho e todos tampamos os ouvidos...

Chegamos à casa de Charlie, mal entramos e ele já começou a gritar por Bella.

Eu mal conseguia respirar enquanto ouvia os passos apressados de Bella no andar de cima, Charlie devia tê-la assustado...

E então ela apareceu! Estava exatamente como eu me lembrava... os mesmos cabelos castanhos caindo em ondas até a cintura, o mesmo tom de pele claro, os mesmos olhos cor de chocolate – agora arregalados, surpresos por nossa visita inesperada. É claro que agora ela não era mais uma menina... ela tinha virado mulher, e que mulher! Tinha ganhado corpo, suas roupas que antes eram largas agora delineavam bem as suas curvas... Ela usava um short curto deixando suas belas pernas amostra, uma blusinha justa com uma camisa por cima e calçava all star.

Ela cumprimentou meus pais, mas eu não saberia dizer o que eles falaram, eu estava completamente hipnotizado a olhando. Emmett e Alice já haviam a agarrado e agora ela estava parada olhando para mim. Eu me aproximei, meio sem jeito... o que eu devia fazer? Dar-lhe um abraço? Um beijo? Um aperto de mão? Então ela me deu um sorriso, aquele que a tanto tempo eu não via, aquele com o qual eu havia sonhado muitas vezes nestes 6 anos. Então, sem pensar duas vezes eu a puxei para meus braços...

Deus! Como era bom tê-la de novo aqui, poder sentir o cheiro delicioso de morango em seus cabelos, senti-la se derreter em meus braços. Ela parecia estar muito feliz por me ver e isso fez meu coração voltar a bater forte no peito. Falamos algumas palavras, sobre como sentimos saudades e logo seguimos nossa família para a cozinha.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Alice, que logo passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Do seu outro lado estava Esme, lhe acariciando os cabelos. E eu sentei-me a sua frente, prestando atenção a cada movimento seu, não prestava muita atenção no que ela fava... estava mais interessado nos seus lábios cheios e convidativos roçando um no outro.

Logo tivemos que ir embora, todos se despediram, e eu fiquei por ultimo, lhe dei um abraço apertado e murmurei um "até amanha".

* * *

**Notas finais:** Hey oque acharam? Bora comentar galera!

**Respondendo Review:**

**cintia:** Hey girl! Pois é, tambem queria saber onde arruma um desses pra mim! kkkk Que bom que esta gostando, e obg pelo review! bjbj


	8. Forks High School

**Notas do cap:**

Heyyy gente! Vorteiiii

Mais um cap pro ceis ^^

* * *

**Forks High School**

**Pov Bella**

Eu me levantei cedo, pois estava muito ansiosa pelo primeiro dia de aula na minha antiga escola. Não de um jeito bom, é claro, meu estomago já estava embrulhado!

Todos os meus ex-colegas ainda deviam estudar lá, eu não seria a garota nova, eu seria a retardada que voltara para Forks por motivos duvidosos. Quem ia acreditar que eu quis vir da Florida para Forks por vontade própria? Eu deveria ser uma fugitiva da lei ou ter sérios problemas mentais.

Bom, eu não sou daquele tipo de garota que precisa da aprovação de todos. Não ligo a mínima para o que dizem de mim. Sempre fui assim, nunca quis ser popular ou invejada, como a maioria das garotas da minha idade... Eu era querida por meus amigos, e isso era o suficiente para mim. Porem, eu gostava de passar desapercebida e isso nao iria acontecer, eu seria motivo de fofocas.

Eu fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei uma roupa em que eu me sentia confortável e bonita. Só esperava que não fosse uma das que Alice havia odiado, se não eu estava perdida. Depois coloquei um casacão por cima e pronto. Peguei minha mochila, e desci as escadas.

( . /looks/1686062)

Charlie ainda não havia saído para trabalhar - Charlie era medico, trabalhava no mesmo hospital de Carlisle (mesmo porque não havia outro aqui em Forks). Nós tomamos café juntos, e ele perguntou o que eu faria de tarde.

– Provavelmente a Alice vai vir aqui, jogar minhas roupas fora! – falei e ele deu uma risadinha.

– Então provavelmente vão sair para comprar roupas novas, também.

– Acho que não será necessário, já que Alice já fez uma mala de roupas pra mim...

– Sério? Nossa Alice é mesmo um pouco doidinha!

– Um pouco?

Ele riu.

– Mas é uma boa amiga. – ele disse.

– Sim, realmente é.

Ele levantou-se da mesa, colocou a louça na pia, despediu-se me desejando um bom dia e foi para o trabalho.

Eu acabei meu café, escovei os dentes e a campainha tocou. Eu sai correndo para a porta, no caminho peguei minha mochila, devia ser Alice.

Ela estava parada na minha porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Abraçou-me e elogiou minha roupa, nós fomos para o carro de Edward, - um volvo prata lindo - Alice sentou no banco de trás e eu sentei-me no carona, ao lado de Edward, que me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

Chegando à escola, Edward estacionou e saímos do carro, eu notei a quantidade de gente parada no estacionamento, e todos pareciam estar me encarando – alguns boquiabertos, outros com curiosidade, e algumas (meninas) com cara de nojo. Alice se pendurou no meu braço e nós fomos andando para a cantina. Chegando lá Alice me guiou para uma mesa e nós três nos sentamos.

– Oi! – disse uma garota se sentando na nossa mesa ao lado de Alice. Ela era muito bonita e tinha lindos cabelos loiros e um corpo de modelo.

– Bella, essa é Rosalie, Rose essa é a Bella de quem eu te falei. – apresentou Alice.

– Olá Bella, Alice não para de falar de você um minuto! Acho que já sei tudo sobre você! – disse ela rindo.

– Olá Rosalie...

– Por favor, me chame de Rose! – ela pediu.

E então eu ouvi aquela voz de gralha da Tanya. Sabe aquele tipo de voz que te dá dor de cabeça? Pois é!

– Oi amorrrr! – disse ela dando um beijo no Edward.

Ah não! Acho que vou vomitar..

– Tanya... – Edward a repreendeu, se afastando dela.

– Ai Ediee... mas eu tô com saudade! - ela olhou para nós, e deu um sorriso falso. – Olá Alicia! Oi, Isadora! – serio que ela disse nossos nomes errado de proposito? Quantos anos ela tinha? 5? Bom, eu também tenho 5 então.

– Oii Vanya! - respondi sorridente.

Ela fechou a cara e Alice e Rosalie começaram a rir baixinho. O sinal tocou e ela agarrou a mão de Edward o puxando para o corredor.

Edward acenou para nós, e foi com ela. Eu suspirei.

– Nojenta... – disse Rosalie.

Olhei para ela que olhava Tanya desaparecendo no corredor. E então eu me lembrei de que Tanya não havia cumprimentado Rosalie.

– Rose? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Tanya?

Rosalie olhou para Alice e as duas riram baixinho, já me puxando para o corredor.

– Nós tivemos um pequeno desentendimento. – disse ela.

– Rose arrebentou a cara dela! – disse Alice vermelha de tanto rir.

Eu olhei para Rose que deu de ombros.

– Se meteu comigo... levou porrada!

E eu não aguentei e cai na gargalhada junto com as duas. Rose era das minhas! Já vi que íamos nos dar muito bem!

A minha primeira aula seria junto com Rosalie, ainda bem, já que Alice estava um ano abaixo de mim. O professor me fez parar lá na frente e me apresentar, ele só estava revendo uma matéria que eu já havia estudado, então, Rose ficou me contando os detalhes de sua briga com a "putanya" apelido que eu e ela inventamos na hora. Tanya havia ofendido Rosalie, e é claro que ela não levou desaforo para casa, deixou a putanya de olho roxo.

**Flash back on - POV Rosalie**

Eu havia acabado de chegar em Forks, meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 15 e Jasper, meu irmão tinha 17, nós tivemos de ser fortes por nossa mãe, que entrou em depressão. Então esse ano ela resolveu que iriamos nos mudar, sabe, para respirar novos ares. Forks é a sua cidade natal, então está sendo um bom lugar para ela se recuperar...

Bom, quando eu cheguei em Forks no começo desse ano, eu estava deprimida, mas logo no primeiro dia de escola Alice apareceu e foi logo dizendo que seriamos boas amigas, e ela estava certa, aquela baixinha irritante!

Eu era nova na escola e surpreendentemente causei boa impressão logo no primeiro dia de aula. Era estranho. Ser novata sempre era motivo de muita tensão, pois você poderia virar o brinquedinho novo de alguém. Poderia ser escolhida como capacho de alguém. Mas comigo isso não iria acontecer porque eu não iria permitir.

No primeiro dia de aula tive bastante tempo para perceber que tipo de pessoas eu iria gostar de me relacionar. Com certeza nenhuma animadora de torcida e principalmente a líder delas.

Eu estava indo para o vestiário depois da aula de Educação Física, e então Tanya veio puxar papo.

– Olá Rosalie, é esse o seu nome, não é? – perguntou ela.

– Sim... - respondi, ja desconfiada.

– O meu é Tanya...

– É eu sei. – Alice já havia me falado dela, era a maior falsa.

Nos já havíamos entrado no vestiário e não havia mais ninguém ali.

– Bom Rosalie, eu quero que você se sente na minha mesa no almoço, afinal eu sou a garota mais popular do colégio, sou líder de torcida, e você é uma novata, que esta chamando bastante atenção, se uníssemos forças seria bom para as duas, se é que me entende...

Convencida... Eu mereço. Alguém me tira daqui ou eu não respondo por meus atos!

– Eu sento com a Alice...

– Ah deixa aquela anã para lá... – Argh! Eu me segurei para não estrangular ela. Só eu posso chamar Alice de anã!

– E eu agradeço sua proposta, mas não estou a fim de me juntar as suas seguidoras...

– O que? Você está recusando minha proposta?! – ela já estava ficando vermelha de raiva.

– Sim! Porque não vai procurar outra pra encher o saco?

Eu me virei e já ia saindo do vestiário quando ela gritou:

– Você vai se arrepender por isso! Sua... loira de farmácia!

Oque? Quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Ela era doida? Só existe uma pessoa neste banheiro que é loira falsa, e não sou eu! Meu lindo cabelo é natural querida!

– O que você disse sua idiota? – eu gritei já voando para cima dela.

Eu a peguei pelos cabelos e ela tentava alcançar os meus sem nenhum sucesso, eu puxei aquele aplique loiro a jogando no chão. Nós rolávamos pelo o chão meio úmido e aproveitei minha vantagem sobre a loira de aplique. Ela podia ser líder de torcida mais não tinha um pingo de força.

Que tipo de atleta ela era? Ela só podia fazer aquilo pela popularidade! Típico de pessoas como ela.

Prendi seus braços contra o chão úmido e ela esperneava sem nenhum efeito sobre mim. Dei-lhe uma tapa na cara para ver se ela se acalmava. Ela me encarou assustada, a marca de cinco dedos fazia parte de seu rosto agora. Em um rompante ela tentou me morder e eu a segurei mais forte contra o chão.

– Quer ficar sem dentes?

Eu estava com tanta vontade de esfregar o seu rosto no chão. Parecia tão divertido.

Levantamo-nos e ela tentou me surpreender por trás. Eu era mais ágil que ela, mais forte e mais esperta. Desviei do seu golpe, seu punho acertou o vento. Ela cambaleou pra frente por causa da força que havia colocado no murro que não acertou, quase caiu de cara no chão. Não iria deixar barato o soco que quase me acertou, ela era uma vadia por tentar me pegar pelas costas.

Enquanto ela se recuperava eu me aproximei, ela se virou e nos encaramos por um instante. Acertei em cheio o seu olho com toda minha força.

Sai do vestiário avisando-a para nunca mais cruzar meu caminho... E fui para meu carro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Flash Back off**

A segunda aula era historia e eu não tinha ninguém conhecido comigo. Mas uma menina menina de óculos, cabelos negros e compridos, veio se sentar ao meu lado. Pelo oque eu vi seu ex-parceiro era alguém do time de futebol. Ela me disse que ele roubava suas respostas e eu não me importei de dividir a classe com ela, seu nome era Ângela e ela era muito tímida, mas muito simpática.

No terceiro período minha sorte foi para o brejo, eu tinha Tanya. Eu me sentei bem no fundo da sala e ela sentava bem na frente, mas de alguma maneira ela conseguia me laçar um olhar mortal de onde estava, quando ela via que eu estava olhando ela desfazia a cara de "vou te matar" e colocava um sorrisinho falso. É, depois de tudo que Rose me falou, eu entendi o jogo de Tanya. Ela se fazia de santa para todo mundo, e depois colocava as garras de fora quando não tinha ninguém olhando.

O resto das aulas passou normalmente, alguns meninos vinham me cumprimentar, alguns eu me lembrava da minha infância, outros nem me conheciam e vinham se apresentar. Coisa que me fez ganhar algumas inimigas. Uma tal de Lauren, ficou me olhando com cara feia – Ihh... Cara feia pra mim é fome!

Era até engraçado ver ela bufando.

Ok, meu primeiro dia não foi tão ruim como eu esperava.

Michael, havia se sentado comigo, e havia me acompanhado a algumas aulas. Eu me lembrava dele, ele estudou comigo desde a pré-escola, era loiro com rosto de bebê, e era muito querido, mas falava demais, eu ficava zonza. E havia Ângela. Ambos Mike e Ang haviam prometido sentar na minha mesa no almoço.

O almoço passou sem muitas emoções, só um enjoo por ver Edward na mesa de Tanya – ele estava sentado conosco, mas ela veio e o puxou pela mão para junto de suas seguidoras (lê-se amigas) e alguns meninos do time de futebol. Tanya era líder de torcida, claro.

Ang estava sentada de frente para mim, Rose ao lado dela, ao meu lado Alice. Mike veio até a nossa mesa com mais um garoto, Eric. Eric se sentou do outro lado de Ang e Mike sentou-se do meu outro lado, fiquei um pouco desconfortável com sua aproximação, mas não falei nada. Via que do outro lado da cantina Edward olhava a nossa mesa com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Há! Tá bravinho porque fiz novas amizades? Ficasse sentado do meu lado então, em vez de sair caminhando atrás da putanya como um cachorrinho. Hum! Eu sorri para Mike só para ver um olhar arregalado de Edward. Eu estava gargalhando internamente. Eu adorava isso!

No próximo período, apesar de Mike se apressar em me perguntar se queria sentar com ele eu sentei ao lado de Rose. Mesmo assim Mike não tirava os olhos de mim. Droga! Nunca se pode ser querida demais com um garoto... eles sempre levam para o outro lado! Afsss

No ultimo período, surpresa! Tive aula de literatura inglesa com Edward, ele parecia muito feliz sentando ao meu lado. Me perguntou sobre o pessoal que estava sentado na minha mesa hoje no almoço.

– Pelo jeito Mike nunca superou a paixonite por você...

– O que? – eu perguntei assustada.

– Você não sabia? Ele sempre ficava atrás de você como um cachorrinho desde a pré-escola...

– É, eu me lembro dele, mas não sabia... ele nunca me disse.

– Claro que não! Ele ficava com medo de mim! – ele começou a rir, disfarçando em um acesso de tosse, que não enganou ninguém. Depois disso não conseguimos mais falar, pois o professor olhava feio para a gente.

Eu não entendi direito essa historia, ele tinha medo de Edward? Por quê?

– Por quê? – eu perguntei para o Ed, enquanto arrumava meus materiais no fim da aula.

– Por que o que?

Nós íamos saindo da sala e indo em direção ao estacionamento.

– Porque Mike tinha medo de você?

– Ah... Bella, eu era seu melhor amigo, não ia deixar nenhum pirralho idiota chegar perto de você. – eu arregalei os olhos e minha boca se abriu em um grande "O". – E você sabe que todo mundo pensava que éramos namorados e tals...

É, todo mundo pensava mesmo... mas eu nunca havia acreditado em ninguém que falava que Edward brigava com alguns garotos por causa de mim e que ele confirmava a história do namoro. Agora eu já tô desconfiada de que a segunda também seja verdade...

– Oiii Belinha! – disse Alice, me abraçando.

– Oi Bella! – disse Rose.

– Edward, Rose vai lá para casa! Tudo bem? - perguntou Alice.

– Claro! – respondeu ele.

Alice e Rose já foram entrando no carro. Quando eu estava prestes a entrar no carro, Mike veio correndo até mim.

– Oi Bella! – disse ele, ofegante. - Você quer uma carona comigo? Sua casa fica no caminho da minha então eu posso...

– Mike, Bella vai comigo! – eu olhei para Edward, e ele sorria.

– Mas você mora... – começou Mike.

– É eu sei, mas Bella vai para minha casa. Então, tchau Mike...

Ele abriu a porta do carona para mim, eu abanei meio sem jeito para Mike e entrei. Ele fez a volta no carro, entrou e deu a partida, deixando um Mike de boca aberta no meio do estacionamento.

É, agora eu entendo porque nenhum dos meninos dava em cima de mim quando eu era pequena...

– Espera! Você disse que eu vou para a sua casa? – perguntei.

– Sim. – disse simplesmente.

– Mas eu não...

– Ah... vai sim Bellinha! – disse Alice. – Nós precisamos separar as roupas que levaremos para a sua casa depois.

É eu não ia escapar da Alice hoje...

* * *

**Notas finais:**

E entao gostaram? odiaram? pleaseee me deixem reviews!

Bjjjjjs


	9. Sonho e Briga

**Notas do cap:**

Voltei ^^

* * *

**Sonho e Briga**

Alice e Rose me arrastaram para o quarto e me obrigaram a experimentar todas as roupas que Alice me deu. A maioria eram vestidos, lindos, tenho que admitir. Depois Alice trouxe uma maletinha rosa de acessórios e escolheu uns para me dar, obvio que eu reclamei um monte, mas não adiantou muito, era aceitar ou ir para o shopping, e Alice num shopping? Deus me livre!

Alice e Rose foram para a minha casa e fizeram "o limpa" no meu guarda-roupa, colocaram as roupas que não gostavam em uma mala e disseram que levariam para a doação, depois colocaram as roupas novas lá dentro e também arrumaram minha penteadeira com montes de maquiagem. E eu? Fiquei sentada olhando sem dizer um "ai", como Alice mandou.

Eu me sentia uma participante de um daqueles programas de moda, em que a pessoa ganha uma mudança de look.

Ok, acho que eu era submissa demais...

"_Sério Bella? Só agora descobriu isso_?" - a vozinha de novo.

Resolvi que daria uma olhada na mala antes de deixar elas levarem, poxa algumas roupas eu gostava e não abriria mão.

Ficamos um tempo conversando, e elas tentaram me convencer de dormir lá na casa da Alice e fazer uma festinha do pijama. Quem faz festinha do pijama em plena segunda feira? Só Alice mesmo! Eu não concordei, mas Alice me fez prometer que sábado eu iria... Prometi né! Fazer o que?

"_Aff submissa..._"

Cala boca, voz irritante!

Meu pai chegou em casa de noitezinha, nós pedimos uma pizza – eu não tava afim de cozinhar. Conversamos um pouco – bem pouco mesmo. E fomos dormir.  
Pensei na briga de Tanya e Rosalie quando fui dormir, e acabei sonhando com a Putanya...

_Eu andava com Edward pelos corredores da escola e eis que aparece Tanya do nada, ela se joga no Edward tentando beijá-lo. Edward fazia cara de nojo. E eu? Voei para cima dela, dei-lhe um soco no olho esquerdo que automaticamente ficou inchado e roxo. Ela tentou revidar, mas eu dei um puxão no seu cabelo e algo bizarro aconteceu, seu cabelo ficou todinho na minha mão, ela ficou careca! De repente a escola toda assistia a cena rindo, a putanya pegou a peruca da minha mão tentando colocá-la, e ficou me encarando com o cabelo todo torto._

Você sabe como é sonho, né? Muito doido e coisas totalmente irreais acontecem.

_De repente eu estava em meio a um faroeste. Vestia outra roupa e tinha algo nas mãos. Olhei de relance e vi que era uma arma de fogo._

**_Ui! De onde saiu isso?_**

_Levantei os olhos e vi a putanya com uma arma também nas mãos. Para falar a verdade estávamos prestes a começar uma batalha. Sabe aqueles filmes de faroeste que a maioria dos pais se amarram? Pois era o que se passava. Minha calça larga balançava com o vento. A areia vinha com o vento e ameaçava a entrar em meus olhos. A arma já não estava em minhas mãos, passei uma das mãos na cintura me certificando que havia uma ali._

_Estreitei os olhos encarando a loira de aplique. Ouvi uma musica. Aquela que sempre se ouve em brigas de filmes de faroeste._

_( watch?v=5CpbsotNCXQ)_

_Aquilo era muito estranho. Isso era a vontade de esganar aquela vagaba. Até sonhando estava._

_Credo de onde veio essa musica?_

_– OLHA AQUI SUA VAGABA. TU DEIXA O EDINHO EM PAZ! – Gritei._

_– HÁHÁ. ELE É MEU AGORA! QUEM MANDOU O DEIXAR DE BOBEIRA?! QUEM MANDOU IR EMBORA?!_

_– Ahhhh eu vo acabar com você!_

_– Não se eu acabar com você primeiro._

_Ela procurou a arma em sua cintura. Eu fiz o mesmo._

_– Prontas? - uma voz aveludada perguntou._

_Olhei para o lado e Edward estava todo gostoso vestido de Cowboy sem camisa. Ele tinha uma bandeira e faria a contagem._

**_WTF?_**

_– UM... – Ouvi sua voz e então me preparei – DOIS... – Segurei firme a arma – E TRÊS!_

_Saquei a arma e apertei o gatilho. Uma bandeira com a palavra BAM saiu de dentro._

_Mas que merda é essa?_

Isso era um sonho, certo? Então eu podia fazer o que quisesse.

_Do nada surgiu um canhão de guerra ao meu ! Era aqueles mesmo das guerras. Todo camuflado de verde como um original._

_– Que merda é essa Swan? - gritou a loira desesperada._

_– Meu sonho minhas regras, vadia! - eu disse em um tom maléfico._

_Entrei dentro do automóvel. Sua expressão assustada era motivo de riso para mim. Gargalhei maleficamente e sem dó nem piedade mirei a loira de aplique, e o canhão disparou. Uma nuvem de poeira se fez. Sai do carro de guerra e caminhei até onde a doida estava há instantes atrás._

_A nuvem se dissipou por completo e ali no chão estava apenas um par de botas rosa._

Gargalhei maléfica de novo enquanto meu despertador miserável tocava e me arrastava de volta para a realidade.

Que droga! O sonho estava tão bom.

Ok, eu estava parada na frente do closet, sem saber o que vestir. Alice era uma louca e a maioria de minhas roupas eram super curtas ou super justas. Bom, fazer o que? Comecei a remexer no guarda roupa e encontrei um bilhete grudado em um cabide que segurava uma saia, uma blusinha, e uma jaqueta de couro preta, logo abaixo, no chão, havia uma bota de salto alto. O bilhete era de Alice e dizia que era pra mim colocar aquela roupa. Ai meu Deus. Uma mini saia? Sério mesmo? Nem pensar! Nunca que eu uso isso!

– - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eu estava no carro com Ed, Alice e Rose indo para a escola, usando a roupa que Alice escolheu. Afs! Eu estava segurando a jaqueta nos braços, pois estava um pouco quente.

Edward não parava de me olhar e eu já estava vermelha. Sabia que essa roupa era um pouco demais... Vou matar Alice!

Chegamos no colégio e quando eu sai tava todo mundo me olhando, de novo! Afs! Será que não tem mais nada pra fazer não? Que coisa!

Caminhei devagar por causa do salto, que nem era tão alto, mas como eu sou descoordenada melhor cuidar pra não levar um tombo! Fomos para a cantina e caminhamos em direção a nossa mesa. Vi Tanya me encarando com raiva do outro lado da cantina, olhei para trás e vi Edward que caminhava atrás de mim, olhando descaradamente para minha bunda! OMG! Eu queria rir na cara da Tanya, mas me controlei.

Sentei ao lado de Rose, Edward ao meu lado. Ele nem olhou pra putanya. Fazer o que né?

Ficamos conversando até que o sinal tocou. Acho que Tanya estava mesmo brava, pois não veio buscar Edward. Melhor pra mim, pois ele acompanhou eu e Rosalie até a nossa sala.

Rosalie mal deixou eu me sentar e já começou a falar.

– BELLA! SOU TUA FÃ!

– Oque?

– Você viu a cara da Tanya? - ela riu. - Ela deve estar querendo esganar o Edward agora!

– Continuo sem entender! - eu disse, me fazendo de louca.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Não se faz! Você viu muito bem que Edward não tirava os olhos de você, nem foi falar com a Tanya!

– Hmm. - por fora eu estava com cara de indiferença, por dentro eu estava dançando macarena.

– Qual é Bella, eu sei que rola algo entre vocês...

– Não rola nada Rose. Somos apenas amigos. – infelizmente, pensei.

– Ahammmm... sei. – ela me olhava com malicia.

Eu virei para frente e prestei atenção no professor.

O resto da aula foi estranha, eu recebi varias cantadas e por todos os lugares que eu passava tinha uma seguidora de Tanya me chamando de puta. Bando de piranhas sem cérebro! Eu tava me segurando para não pular no pescoço de alguém!

Mike não parava de me seguir e não cansava de dizer que eu estava linda... afs.

Na aula que eu tinha com a vaca (ops) Tanya... ela chegou meio atrasada e nem olhou para minha cara. Menos mal.

Eu estava ansiosa pelo almoço, no fundo eu tinha esperanças de que o Edward estivesse na nossa mesa. Mas quando cheguei na cantina ele não estava em lugar nenhum, e nem a Tanya... Não quero nem pensar em onde eles estavam e nem oque estavam fazendo. Argh!

A outra aula eu sentava com Edward, ele sorriu para mim e me perguntou como foi o almoço, e disse que não estava lá pois tinha alguns "problemas" para resolver. Sei que problemas eram esses... Eca!

Mas o mais bizarro aconteceu depois da aula, no estacionamento. Um colega meu - que se chamava Tyler se não me engano -, passou por mim, disse "gostosa" e apertou a minha BUNDA!

Eu dei um grito e só o que eu vi foi um Edward voando para cima do cara.

Depois todo foi tudo uma confusão! Gritos de "Briga! Briga! Briga!", os dois rolando no chão, e alguns caras tentando separar. Por fim, Edward e Tyler foram para a diretoria. Receberam apenas um sermão e foram dispensados. Tyler estava com um olho já meio roxo, saia sangue do nariz, tinha um baita corte na testa e na boca. Edward apenas um pequeno corte na boca e na sobrancelha, mas que já me deixou preocupada. Fui junto para casa com ele e insisti em cuidar dos machucados.

Eu estava no quarto de Edward passando um remédio nos seus machucados e é.. não sei se foi boa ideia, pois eu estava me segurando para não atacar seus lábios.

– Não precisava... - ele começou.

– Fica quieto! Deixa eu terminar. – falei seria.

Ele sorriu e eu quase babei...

Acabei de limpar os ferimentos, fiz um curativo na sobrancelha e fiquei o encarando.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele.

– Eu que pergunto o que foi aquilo...

– Como assim? Ele passou aquela mão imunda em você! Você queria que eu ficasse quieto? - falou ele já alterado se levantando da cama.

– Não... eu agradeço, porque se você não tivesse feito eu mesma teria batido nele! – eu sorri para ele.

Ele sentou de novo na cama.

– Aquele idiota! Quem ele pensa que é? Se ele tentar...

– Ele não vai tentar nada Edward! Ele já deve estar morrendo de medo de você, como todos os outros...

Ele me olhou e começou a rir.

– Acho que nunca mais ninguém tentará nada. Acho que ficarei encalhada para sempre depois dessa! – continuei, fingindo indignação.

– Não, sempre terá alguém – ele riu meio triste. – Mas sabe? Você é boa demais para todos eles... – disse, me olhando nos olhos.

Eu não sabia o que falar.

– E ai mano? Apanhou muito? – falou Emmett entrando no quarto.

– Não sabe bater na porta Emmett?

– Eu sei, mas pelo seus machucados, eu diria que você não sabe! Hahah.

Depois disso os dois ficaram discutindo para saber quem brigava melhor.

Homens...


	10. Festa do pijama

_**Notas do cap:** Cap super engraçado... bom pelo menos eu axo ;) kkk_  
_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Festa do pijama**

O resto da semana passou sem muitas emoções, praticamente nenhum garoto chegava perto de mim, não se atreviam nem a me olhar, principalmente quando Edward estava comigo...

O que eu mais estranhei nesta semana, foi o fato de que o Edward e a putanya se sentaram conosco no almoço. Tanya não me encarava mais, e até tentou falar comigo uma vez...

**Flash back on**

Eu estava indo para a sala de aula, a única aula que eu tinha com a namoradinha do Ed. Então, eu estava caminhando no corredor quando ela apareceu do nada.

– Oi Isabella – disse ela com um sorrisinho sínico.

– Oi. – respondi de má vontade.

– Então... Você conhece meu Edinhu a muito tempo?

ARGH!

– É, eu conheço ele desde... Sempre. – eu ri.

– Hmmm... é, ele tinha me falado que você é como uma irmãzinha mais nova pra ele.

Irmãzinha?

Calma Isabella... respira! Ela só esta tentando te chatear.

Graças a Deus nós chegamos na sala e ela não pôde falar comigo novamente.

**Flash back off**

Hoje é sábado! AFSSS...

Não, eu não estou muito animada. Prometi para Alice e Rose que hoje faríamos uma festinha do pijama. Eu tinha que ir né?! Eu prometi...

Emmett ficou super animado com a ideia de ter um monte de meninas de pijama em casa. É um besta mesmo...

As meninas organizaram todo nosso fim de semana: todas dormiríamos no quarto de Alice, nós assistiríamos um filme a noite, com direito a pipoca e doces. Alice não seria Alice, se não tivesse planejado fazermos as unhas uma das outras e é claro que no outro dia ela queria ir ao shopping. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu iria conhecer o irmão da Rosalie amanha, ele iria conosco no shopping. Alice parecia... entusiasmada.

Emmett ficou encarregado de ir a locadora e escolher um filme, é e eu que pensei que seria uma noite de meninas... Até Edward se convidou para assistir junto. Fiquei com medo de que ele convidasse a putanya e perguntei para Alice, tipo assim, como quem não quer nada... E ela me disse que a vaca de peruca loira tinha ido viajar com os pais! A melhor noticia da semana! *dancinha da vitória*

Bom, cheguei a casa dos Cullen de tardezinha, começamos a arrumar o quarto, Alice insistiu em nos emprestar os pijamas...

Pijama 1°Alice, 2°Bella e 3° Rose: ( . /looks/1728797/festa-do-pijama)

É eu acho que Allie tem paixão pela Hello Kitty...

Esme fez uma janta maravilhosa e lá pelas 22h arrumamos tudo para nossa seção de cinema. Entre o sofá e a TV, os meninos colocaram um grande colchão de casal, travesseiros e cobertas. Enquanto eu e as meninas fomos fazer pipoca com calda de chocolate.

Quando terminamos, fomos todos nos sentar no colchão – Emmett no lado esquerdo, ao lado dele Rose, depois Alice, eu e Edward.

Assim que o nome do filme apareceu na tela...

– OMG! – eu e Alice gritamos.

– O que? – perguntou Emm assustado.

– Emmett seu idiota! Você alugou um filme de terror? – perguntou Allie, se debruçando sobre Rose para lhe dar um tapa na nuca.

– Atividade paranormal 2? – eu falei, confesso que quase morri de medo olhando o primeiro, e jurei que nunquinha iria olhar o segundo! Ó Senhor eu não vou dormir essa noite...

– O que é que tem? Esse filme é super legal... muito assustador! – disse o idiota.

– Argh! Eu vou ter pesadelos... isso é, se eu conseguir dormir!

– Não se preocupem meninas... nós protegemos vocês! – o besta falou, passando o braço em volta da Rose.

– Pode proteger essas duas ai então... – disse Rose com desdém. – Eu adooooro filme de terror!

Eu e Allie olhamos para ela com cara de besta.

– Não se preocupa Bella, eu tô aqui – disse Edward, passando o braço em volta de mim e segurando o riso. Ai G-zuis!

Finalmente concordamos, e começamos a assistir o tal filme...

Alguns minutos depois...

– AHHHHHHHHHH

– SENHOR ME PROTEJA!

– OMG!

– SAI DAÍ SUA MALUCA! CORREEEEEEEEE!

– AI QUE HORROR!

Nós gritávamos o tempo todo, até Rose que se dizia tão mais corajosa...

Eu estava grudada no Edward, escondia o rosto no seu peito. Ele e Emmett tentaram fazer pose de macho no começo do filme mas estavam tão assustados quanto nós, Emmett gritava feito uma garotinha e ao final do filme tava todo mundo branco feito fantasma e com olhos esbugalhados... É! Com certeza hoje eu não dormia...

Começamos a arrumar a bagunça, e então de repente...

– Vocês ouviram esse barulho? – sussurrou Emmett, olhando para a cozinha.

– Que barulho? – perguntou Alice.

– Veio da cozinha.

– Não tem barulho nenhum Emmett... – disse Edward.

– Pera aí que vou olhar... – ele foi de mansinho até a cozinha, nós ouvimos um barulho e ele voltou correndo.

– CORREEE CAMBADAA! É O FANTASMAAA...

– AAAHHHHHHHHHH

Todo mundo saiu correndo escada acima. Entramos todos no quarto da Alice que era o primeiro do corredor.

– Ai meu Deus, Emmett! Você é retardado? Quer me matar de susto? – Allie gritou com ele.

– É Emmett! Oque te deu? – perguntou Edward, segurando a minha mão.

Emmett estava deitado na cama da Alice com Rose nos braços, com as cobertas até a cabeça.

– Era uma assombração! Eu vi!

– Você viu? – perguntou Rose assustada.

– Hmmm. Tá, eu não vi... mas ouvi um barulho lá fora!

– Tá Emmett, chega! Vocês dois saiam da minha cama e vamos dormir! – mandou Alice.

Eles se levantaram, os meninos saíram de fininho dando um "boa noite". Eu e as meninas nos olhamos e corremos para cama. Alice dormia em sua cama, e eu e Rose em um colchão no chão.

É as meninas já estavam dormindo... E eu? Nada! Ainda tinha aquele maldito filme na cabeça... e sabem o que eu fiz? Sai do quarto de mansinho e desci as escadas indo até a cozinha tomar água. É eu sei, não é a melhor coisa para se fazer estando com medo até da própria sombra... mas fazer o que? Eu tava sem sono e com sede!

Fui até a geladeira, peguei a jarra de água e peguei um copo no armário.

– Não conseguiu dormir?

Meu grito foi abafado por uma mão em minha boca.

– Shiuuu!

– Ain Edward! Idiota! – dei um tapa no peito dele. - Quer me matar do coração?

– Desculpa! – disse ele.

Então eu ouvi um barulho estranho... como passos no jardim!

– Ouviu isso? – perguntei chegando mais perto de Edward.

– É eu ouvi... – Putz! O fantasma veio me pegar!

Ouvimos algo arranhando a porta da frente e saímos correndo escada acima. Edward me puxou para o seu quarto que ficava em frente ao da Allie e fechou a porta. Ficamos escorados na porta normalizando a respiração. Eu sabia que não era boa ideia olhar aquele filme!

– Acho que vou voltar para o quarto da Allie... – quando acabei de falar ouvimos os gritos das meninas, abrimos a porta e só vimos as duas saírem correndo de dentro do quarto dizendo "Assombração!". Cada uma entrou em uma porta no corredor, o que eu julguei ser o quarto de Emmett e de Carlisle e Esme. Fechei a porta novamente e encarei o Edward.

– Posso dormir aqui? – não me julguem! Eu tava apavorada! – Eu não vou dormir naquele quarto sozinha! – completei.

– Claro!

Ouvimos mais um barulho e saímos correndo para cama. Edward me abraçou por baixo das cobertas. Eu estava muito assustada, mas me senti tão protegida ali, nos braços de Edward.

– Boa noite. – eu disse.

– Boa noite!

Ele acariciava meu cabelo, o que me arrepiava toda. E assim eu adormeci.

– Te amo minha Bella... - ouvi ja entrando no mundo dos sonhos.


End file.
